Family
by OncePeetaHermione
Summary: Emma must deal with somebody from her past whilst adjusting to life as a mother and daughter
1. Decisions

**Okay, so I have decided to take a stab at writing a OUaT fanfic because I love the possibility of the whole Emma/Henry/Neal dynamic. This story is classified as just 'Emma' for now, as I am reluctant to officially label Neal as Bae or Peter Pan or random stranger or another fairytale character until I'm sure. But there will be allusions to who I think he may be. There will also be other relationships explored in this story, such as Emma with snow, Emma and charming, Snow and charming, henry and his grandparents … a bit of august (prick!) … you know… just the regulars **

**ANYWHOO I do not own OUaT…. (I wish I did) and I hope you like this story**

Neal Cassady groaned and slammed the 'snooze button' on his alarm clock as it trilled loudly. Having been awake all night, staring up at the ceiling of his small, cluttered, one roomed, New York apartment he was exhausted, but too conflicted to relax into sleep.

It had taken a few moments to recognize the meaning of the postcard delivered the evening beforehand. After having dropped his new phone out of the window, the approach of the white messenger bird had been a shock, and the message on the postcard, even more so.

From the one simple word "broken", which was scrawled on the back of the postcard Neal had felt guilt, excitement and nerves mingling into his stomach. Flipping over the card had only confirmed his suspicions.

August had been true to his words. After 11 years, Neal had begun to lose hope that he would ever see Emma again. But ever since her 28th birthday, he had one sentence ringing in the back of his mind, one that reminded him of all his past, present and future possibilities.

"_I'll send you a postcard" _

Neal had spent months after his arrival in Canada drowning his sorrows in alcohol, trying to forget the biggest mistake of his life; trying to forget the heartache; trying to ignore the guilt that he had, and beyond all others, hoping that Emma would not hate him for the rest of her life.

After selling all the watches Emma had stolen for him, he realized he couldn't keep the money; it was a visual representation of his betrayal. The car was as well. He couldn't survive with the daily reminders of her, and she would need a way in which to start a new life. With almost 18 thousand dollars and a car, he was giving her what he had always wanted for her, her best chance possible at a good life. During the last six months with her, he was sure that that life was with him, but maybe this was the only way.

What they had had together was special, but he knew that he needed to give her space in order to fulfill her destiny. No matter how much he hated the interference, he knew that the people of the enchanted forest were relying on Emma. She was needed to help her people. To help his people.

At first he couldn't believe what had happened. How the evil queen's curse had come to the very land that he had sought solace in, the land where no magic was present. Of course, August had explained his side of the story to Neal all those years ago, but he needed more. He needed proof. He needed to stop living in the past, and pondering the 'what if's' that were overtaking his life.

Neal climbed out of bed, stretched and reached for the postcard on his windowsill.

Storybrooke Maine. That's where he was heading. To at least prove to himself that she was fine without him. As long as Emma was happy and safe, that was all that mattered.


	2. Storybrooke

**Here is the second installment, I hope you like it**

**Reviews? … Anyone? … Reviews please? **

Within 2 weeks, Neal had not only located the illusive town of Storybrooke Maine, but had organized time off from his menial job at the New York social service department. Counseling and locating abandoned and lost children like himself, and Emma, was a job he had fallen into 5 years earlier. And although it often brought back painful memories, it paid the bills and he no longer needed to resort to stealing in order to survive.

In some ways he had come a long way since his time with Emma. But ultimately his life was lonely. However much it hurt him to think it, Neal hoped she had made a good life for herself without him. Although, he was sure no matter what her life was like, breaking the curse would have been difficult for her. Unless it happened by accident, which was severely unlikely she would have needed to overcome her slight disbelief and cynicism towards destiny, happy endings and 'fairy tales.' He had always been the dreamer in their relationship, but he suspected that she had some other man in her life now guiding her up the mysterious path towards magic.

This thought passed into Neal's mind as he drove by the sign welcoming him into the town of Storybrooke. It was an aspect he had tried to ignore over the past few weeks. That Emma would have another man in her life. Someone she would always love more than him.

He had caught a bus to Augusta, Maine, and called in a favor from an old colleague, who lent him their car for a couple of days.

Neal sighed loudly as he chanted his mantra of "as long as she's happy" in his head. That's the main reason why he had come here. Well, and to research his family, but the possibility of seeing Emma again was too alluring to pass over, although he was expecting a well-deserved slap.

"I'll meet you at grannies – 8am okay?" Emma yelled out as she closed the door behind Henry.

Henry and David, well … James were heading out for their morning stable clean. Having arrived home with Mary Margaret, wait, no, Snow, well…. Her mother a week ago, Emma was still settling into the new routine. James and Henry had formed an alarmingly close bond whilst she was gone, a bond that Snow constantly awed over as she watched her husband 'father' Henry.

Emma believed it was a good thing Henry had a good male role model in his life. However she couldn't get over some aspects of their relationship. The daily sword fighting practice, twice daily trips to the stables; Also the way in which Henry was so easily calmed by James after one of his nightmares. (Which her mother had assured her was a normal but horrible side effect of a sleeping curse.)

Emma knew it was wrong but she felt a little jealous of James. Henry had always been curious about his father, and now he had one. Hers. And James had Henry wrapped around his finger. In a way, it was all too much. This time 5 weeks ago, she was still a 'non-believer', was considering the possibility of leaving town and leaving Henry with Regina. Now she was a full time mother, living with her parents, (who were the same age as her), and trying to protect the town from any unwanted visitors, in the form of Cora or Hook.

She loved having full custody of Henry, not that anything was strictly legal at this point, but at times she felt overwhelmed.

"Emma, Let's go!" Snow called out to her.

Emma glanced at her clock; it was 8:00am already. She quickly brushed her hair and grabbed her coat, following Snow out of their apartment.

"When will I be ready to ride my horse", Henry whined to his Grandpa. "I'm sure he gave be 'a sign' today… he nudged me… do you think I'm ready"

Charming laughed as the two stepped into Grannies, "Soon Henry, be patient. Now pick a table, I need to talk to Ruby really quickly okay?" he grinned as he patted the boy on the back.

"Alright" Henry sighed.

Slipping into a booth, Henry noticed the time. Emma said she and Gran wouldn't arrive until 8, so he had 10 minutes to kill. Wishing he had remembered his book, Henry sighed again and yawned, he hadn't slept well the night before.

"That's a big yawn there buddy" a voice to Henrys right stated. He glanced over suspiciously, and was immediately curious when he saw a man, definitely not from Storybrooke finishing off a cup of coffee at the next table.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before" said Henry, his curiosity wakening him.

"My names Neal" the man said with a small smile

"Henry!" James scolded as he walked up behind his grandson, looking between Neal and Henry quizzically. "I thought we said no talking to strangers…. Not with 'you know who' possibly sneaking around town".

That's right Henry thought. Emma and his Gran had returned home and informed Regina and Gramps of the people from the enchanted forest who wanted him for some reason. Apparently Cora, Regina's evil mother and Captain Hook had shown a certain interest in him. Of course everyone had over reacted and he was now not allowed to go anywhere by himself, or talk to anyone he doesn't know.

"Right, sorry." He mumbled as Neal laughed slightly.

"Wow, I believe in magic and all, but Voldemort! In Storybrooke! Come on mate, that's a bit of an overreaction don't you think!" Neal quipped, changing the tone of the conversation. Henry smiled broadly at him.

However, from the stony look on James' face Neal sobered quickly and left to pay Ruby.

"Bye kid" he said as he directed a cheeky wink towards Henry.


	3. The Encounter

**Hi Everyone! WOW i was amazed to get so many positive reviews 11! in only 1 and a half chapters! so thankyouthankyou to anyone who did review :) feel free to keep them coming :)**

**oh and to the lovely reviewer who asked - no Neal does not know that he has a son (Henry)... i believe that August never felt the need to tell him, as it may have influenced him to find Emma and mess up the curse. **

**anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Neal had left Granny's only minutes before Emma and Snow had arrived. And upon their arrival the family had talked of nothing else. The many possibilities were running through their minds, what if it was Hook or Cora in disguise? Or possibly a random stranger? If so how would they manage to evict him from town before the magical secret was revealed?

The charming family walked out of the diner, waving goodbye to Ruby and Granny only 20 minutes later. Snow and Henry needed to be at school by 8:30, and were headed back to the apartment to grab the car. Emma and Charming on the other hand were planning on spending the morning researching the stranger from the diner.

* * *

As Neal drove around town in his borrowed car, he thought about the strange behaviour of the man and child at the diner. Sure 'stranger danger' was a threat in most cities, but in little old Storybrooke what harm could come from being friendly towards others? It was then that he saw it.

Neal felt his heart racing as he quickly pulled over and parked his car. As he crossed the street, eyes not wavering from it for a second, he wondered if it really could be what he thought it was.

Walking up to the bright yellow Volkswagen bug Neal's heart thudded loudly in his chest. He reached his hand out to touch the hood, and knew instinctively that he had finally found it, had finally found Emma.

* * *

"And then after I had brushed him, and swept out his pen he nudged me really hard and I almost fell over! And Gramps still doesn't think I'm ready to ride him." Henry exclaimed to Emma as they walked home after their morning hot chocolate at Granny's.

James who was walking ahead with Snow turned and laughed at Henry, "he pushed you because were standing in the way of his hay… he was hungry!"

Emma Laughed as she slung an arm over Henry's shoulder. "One day kid, just keep waiting"

As the Charming's rounded the corner, they all looked up to see a strange sight.

"Emma…." Snow proceeded hesitantly, "why is there a man stroking your car?"

"I don't know," Emma replied, pushing past her parents to confront the man. However, when he turned around to face her across the street she stopped suddenly. His face widened into a smile when he saw her and he stood straight, waiting for her to make the first move.

"Oh look, it's Neal" Henry broke the silence. At this comment, something in Emma snapped.

"Snow, take Henry to school, now please. Take David's truck. James, how about I meet you at the station later?" Emma ordered.

Her parents faces hardened, and Henry seemed instantly curious.

"Not gonna happen" James replied almost instantly. "I'm not leaving you alone with this creep, first he was talking to Henry, now it looks like he was trying to steal your car. Plus, he may even be someone more sinister than that… remember our Cora theory?"

Emma sighed, "Fine, can you at least go sit in the sheriff's cruiser while I deal with this," Emma said, handing over the keys, "and Snow, please can you get Henry to school?"

"But what's going on?"

"Who is he?"

"Why do I always have to go to school when things get interesting?"

"urgh - just trust me, I will tell you later, now please just go" Emma moaned.

Snow and Charming turn away from Emma with a nod, but Henry looks at her beseechingly.

"You promise?" he asks in a small voice.

Emma squats down to hug Henry, "I promise" she whispers in his ear.

* * *

Neal watched the scene, confused with who Emma was talking to. He recognized the kid and the man from the diner, did Emma actually move on and have kids with some other guy? Maybe the kid is the other lady's child. Either way, as they walk over to a truck parked up the road, and the man hops into the driver's seat of the police car across the road, he could see the anger in Emma's eyes. And that was all that mattered, because he knew what was coming.

SLAP!

Emma's hand had powerfully whacked against Neal's cheek, and left a massive red mark. Now she was glaring at him with her arms crossed. She looked as beautiful as ever. Her long blond hair was flying in the wind, but her face was contorted with rage.

"What the HELL are you doing here?" she hissed at him.

"Jeez Emma, it's nice to see you too" he quipped rubbing his hand over his sore face.

"Seriously! After all this time, after everything you have done to me what the hell do you think you are doing coming back into my life!"

"I still have feelings for you Emma" Neal stated, deciding to get everything out, right in the open.

Emma scoffed and looked ready to hit him again. "Yeah right! If you had ever loved me, or even cared about me, then there is no way you would have set me up the way you did."

"Emma, I did that all for a very good reason, but I know that you have the right to be mad at me so how about you yell at me for a bit then we can actually sit down and talk about this calmly over a drink" Neal said with a small sad smile on his face.

Emma only stared at him with a stony expression. Then slowly uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on her hips. She looked ready to chew him out, but then her hand inched down her waist towards something.

A gun! And a sheriff's badge! She was sheriff? Neal spent a few moments wondering if she was going to kill him before he heard her speak.

"I'm only going to say it one more time. What are you doing here, and if you say you're here for me, let me tell you that that ship has sailed buddy". Emma hissed

Oh, Neal thought. So she and that blonde dude (who was staring at them from the cop car) were together. So that kid must be theirs. Maybe. He looked pretty old; she would have had to be young when she had him. Not long after he left her. But she was in jail? He had to know…

"So, you and that guy over there huh? You make a nice couple." Neal said, attempting friendliness.

Emma's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "what are you talking about? James? That's my… roommate's husband. It's not like that…. Don't even go there"

"So then, the kid is theirs… that makes more sense." Neal ventured

"Nope" Emma said shortly. With a steely glare in her eyes she continued. "He's my kid… actually, he is our kid"

"Excuse me! - what was that" Neal spluttered.

"I thought I was pretty clear, you knocked me up, put me in jail, and only had the decency to leave me with a car. Thanks by the way, it was a nice gesture" Emma stated sarcastically.

"Emma, I told you I have a good reason for everyth-"

"There is no 'GOOD' reason for what you did to me ok Neal! So just go away, leave town I never want to see your face again!" Emma interrupted, before turning to walk away

"Wait – wait – Emma wait!" Neal yelled

"What?" she snarled

"I gave 18,000 dollars to August, that's not nothing! I sold the watches and gave everything I owned to him for you. That is the most I could do for you" he pleaded

"Why would you give 18,000 dollars to August?" Emma replied confused

"To give to you! So you could set up a new life after jail"

"I never got 18,000 dollars" Emma whispered

"Of course you did, you got the car…" Neal replied, confused.

"No, I think I would remember receiving 18,000 dollars. I would especially remember that sort of thing considering I had no other means of caring for my child" Emma stated in a stronger tone.

"Are you saying august never sent you the money?" Neal asked, beginning to realize his mistake.

"I got car keys from someone in Thailand, and found the car in Tallahassee. I never received any money. If I did I would not have given up my child" Emma replied impetuously.

"What!" Neal was shocked and confused. Emma had given their child up? What did that mean?

"Don't look at me like that. I adopted Henry out because I was alone, 17 years old and had no money what-so-ever. That's entirely your fault, so don't you dare judge me" said Emma defensively.

Neal's face went pensive. "Pinocchio… why did I ever trust him," he murmured. Turning around Neal stalked off. Leaving a confused but angered Emma behind.

"Leave Neal! It's what you do best right! - Don't you dare speak to Henry and stay the HELL away from me," Emma shouted after him, her eyes filling with angry tears as he walked away.


	4. Vulnerable

Emma climbed into the passenger seat of the sheriff's cruiser, and refused to make eye contact with her father. James stared at her as she put her seat belt on, crossed her arms and allowed tears to start rolling down her face.

"Are you o-", James started to ask

"I'm fine", Emma interrupted.

"Are you sure?" He pressed

"Let's just get to work"

James reached over and grasped Emma's shoulder firmly, then turned on the car.

The two minute drive to the station seemed to drag on for James as he tried to find a way to make Emma feel better. He knew she would only recoil from any sort of physical comfort, and he had never been good with words. He did all the fighting; Snow did all the talking…

"Look… Emma…. I don't know what just happened there, but you know you can tell me anything right?" James started awkwardly as they pulled up at the station, and climbed out of the car, "I know you're a lot closer to your mother, and you and David didn't have much to do with each other, so our relationship doesn't have much to go on, apart from the fact that you are my daughter." James said as he held open the door of the station for Emma. "I love you Emma", James stopped walking and grabbed her arm. She turned to face him. James continued, "If that guy hurt you in any way, if you think he might do it again, I will find a way to get rid of him for you. I'd do anything for you okay?" his eyes bored into his daughters, as she gave a small, single nod.

"Alright" James huffed, trying to move past the outpour of emotion, "let's get to work."

Emma walked into her office and sat down in her chair, watching as James wandered around, listening to the messages on the phones and organizing yesterday's paperwork. Eventually he walked in to her office, glanced at her and starting making two cups of coffee.

"Maybe hot chocolate isn't strong enough for you Em. Maybe you should order a coffee tomorrow morning from Granny's, and save all the hot chocolate for Henry!" he said, trying to alleviate the tension.

"Haha… Yeah… maybe" Emma replied, watching him as he added milk and sugar.

"Here you go" James said handing her the cup, Emma took it gratefully. James smiled at her, picked up his own mug of steaming coffee, and left the room.

Before the door closed shut Emma whispered, "He's Henry's father". James froze. Was he meant to have heard that? What was he supposed to say?

He turned around and faced Emma who was staring at him with so many emotions. In that second James realized that this was one of those moments he had missed out on. Healing his daughter's broken heart. And with that realization, age and circumstance didn't matter anymore. He placed his coffee down on the table between them, walked around to her and knelt down so that he could look into her downcast eyes.

"Emma," James sighed, reaching up to wipe away a falling tear. "Please… tell me what happened. I want to help you, but I can't if I don't know anything."

Emma took a deep breath and gave into the pleading eyes of her father.

"He said we were going to settle down, we were going to move to Tallahassee to be together." Emma started out quietly. "But he was wanted for stealing some watches. He had stolen them many months earlier, before we had even met and stored them in a locker at a train station. I decided to help him out by retrieving them. We were going to sell them, buy new identities, and then start our new life. But he never met up with me after he took off to sell the watches. Instead I was set up." Bitterly Emma recounted her story, her eyes cloudy, and her hands clasping something at her neck. "He tipped off the local police that I was involved in the crime, and I got arrested, 11 months in a minimum security prison. When I was in prison, about the same time I found out I was pregnant with Henry, I got a package. Car keys; to my VW bug. That was all." Emma closed her eyes for a moment, replaying the painful memory of betrayal in her mind, before shaking it away, sitting up straight in her chair and taking a sip of coffee.

Before she knew what was happening, two arms were pulling her up to her feet and winding themselves around her.

James knew that hugging Emma was a good idea when he felt her lean her head against his chest and grasp the front of his shirt tightly. "I love you" he whispered. "No matter what has happened, no matter what does happen, nothing could ever change that. And I'm not the only one. Snow and Henry love you more than anything else in this world, and this … intruder won't change a thing… I promise"

Too overcome with emotion, Emma only nodded; knowing that if she tried to reply her voice would only let out sobs.

She hated this. This weakness. Crying wasn't her style, it left her vulnerable. And lately her parents had been capitalizing on this.

With a massive sniff, to hold in all the tears, Emma stepped away from James, and sat down at her desk. "Anything to work on deputy? I could use a distraction right about now." Emma asked, coughing slightly in order to get rid of the frog in her throat.

Charming looked at her calculatingly. "I'll go find you something to do, I believe there is still a load of things you need to sign off on from the wraiths attack, and the mob which chased after Ruby whilst you were gone. "

Emma nodded, trying to locate a tissue, however was distracted by the sound of the phone.

_RING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNG_

Charming walked over and picked it up. "Sheriff's station, how can I help you?"

A loud voice could be heard through the receiver, "whoa, calm down. Geppetto? What's going on, just explain calmly" as the call proceeded, Emma quickly grabbed her jacket; made sure she had her gun, and found the car keys. By the time James had finished the call she was ready to go. As she held out his jacket to him as they exited the station, he informed her of the situation.

"There is a … Brawl … going on out front of Geppetto's house." James begun

"Who with?" Emma asked as they climbed into the car, and she started the engine.

"August and some man, Geppetto didn't know who" James replied slowly, with a surreptitious glance towards Emma.

"Of course" Emma sighed, "well….I'm willing to bet I know who started it" she added briskly. Before switching on the police siren and pulling out of the car park.

* * *

**Ok ... so i hope you liked this new chapter. Emma was a bit more emotional than normal, and i'm not sure if i overdid it, but i was trying to capture the fact that Charming loves her unconditionally but that it is still a little weird for her. also the fact that she has just been approached by the love of her life who ditched her and sent her to jail after getting her pregnant... 10 years ago ... so i figured - hey! most people would be a little unstable after that. oh and don't worry, the next chapter will be a lot more Neal/Emma/August based ... maybe a little Snow and Henry... (sorry if you don't like charming... he was kind of this entire chapter because i wanted to explore the Emma/James relationship as it is the least developed relationship in their family) **

**Anywhoo... a review would be lovely :D **


	5. Heated debate

August was on the way to visit his father. Ever since the curse had broken and he had reunited with his father they had been trying to reconnect. Whilst Geppetto was happy to have him back, August felt guilty for some of the things he had done in their 28 years of separation.

After waking up from the release of magic, wooden, he had laid low. He knew a time would come when questions would be asked and many fingers would be pointed in his direction. It was during that time when he learnt crossing the town perimeter would undo all that had happened to him since the curse had been broken. It was a long shot, considering he wasn't a victim of the curse, but he decided to cross the town perimeter to see whether his wooden state would be broken. When it had worked immediately, with no sign of a side effect August had raced home to his father.

It wasn't until a week later when he had remembered to send a postcard to Neal Cassidy that some of the guilt started to sink in. However, August knew what he had done had been the right thing to do. Emma had broken the curse, and his influence had helped that.

As he turned into his father's driveway a man yelled across the street, "HEY AUGUST!"

Just from the man's tone, August could tell he was angry, and as he turned around and he was faced with somebody from his past.

"Neal ... It's great to see you!" August replied with a large smile. However as Neal stalked across the road with an angry expression on his face, Augusts smile dropped and he took a small step back.

Neal stepped up to August and swung a punch. It contacted with Augusts face, and blood spurted from his nose.

"What was that for?" August cried out as his father ran out from the house to his side.

"Embezzlement!" Neal spat in August's face.

"PINOCCHIO!" Geppetto exclaimed, glaring at Neal, "are you ok, son?"

"Papa can you please go inside, I need to talk to –"

"The man who just punched you? … no … come inside August" Geppetto pleaded.

"Pa ... Please" August implored.

"Fine" Geppetto conceded.

* * *

It wasn't the morning Geppetto had expected. What was supposed to have been a pleasant day with his son, had turned sour when a man appeared from nowhere and had punched his boy in the face!

Whilst he called the sheriff's station the man and August started a heated debate in his driveway. All he could hear of their unexpected argument were bits and pieces which made no sense to him whatsoever.

"How could you not tell me that Emma had a child?" Geppetto heard the stranger shout. What did the mayor's kid have to do with August?

A few seconds later his son had replied with a strange laugh, "oh like that would have made a difference, you agreed to leave awfully fast the first time" This confused Geppetto; who was this man?

It was then that the man went in for a second lunge. August dodged him and Geppetto strained to hear his son say "it wasn't beneficial for her to keep the kid"

However, Geppetto couldn't ignore what he heard next as the strange man clearly shouted, "And it wasn't beneficial for her to receive the 18,000 dollars that I had entrusted you with?"

This stopped August in his tracks. As his face paled the stranger walked very close to August and whispered something that made his son give a contemptuous laugh.

At this, the man swung at August and his fist once again connected with his sons face. This time, August fought back.

As August got in a well-placed punch, the sheriff's car cam zooming down the street, and pulled into the driveway.

* * *

James climbed out of the car swiftly and shouted "FREEZE!" – The two men kept struggling with each other, oblivious to the presence of Emma and James.

They ran over to the men, now rolling around in the dirt, trying to pin one another down.

"Let go of him Neal" James growled as they grabbed Neal who was currently on top of August, and pulled him backwards, until he was meters from August.

"Thanks" August breathed to James as he warily stood up and caught his breath.

Emma pulled Neal's hands behind his back and handcuffed them together tightly.

"Are you kidding me!" Neal cried out, "he stole 18 thousand dollars from you Emma and you're Handcuffing ME!" he exclaimed impetuously.

"Firstly, HE did not trespass onto private property to physically assault someone, and secondly we ARE arresting him so shut up!"

"Wait what?" August questioned as James approached him. "Why are you arresting me?"

James cuffed August and pulled him over to Emma. She glared at him and ignored his question.

"Do you two know your rights?" she asked in an angered tone, suggesting she was in no mood to recite them herself.

"Yes" they both grumbled.

"What are you doing with my boy?" Geppetto wailed as he ran towards the handcuffed August.

James was the one to reply as Emma led Neal over to the cop car. "We need to take him in for questioning regarding a sensitive matter. You will have August back in no time, I promise. I will give you a call later alright?" James told Geppetto, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Geppetto nodded at Charming and walked away quietly, looking lost in thought.

James led August to the car and opened the rear door for him, before climbing into the front seat himself. Emma who was already behind the wheel, merely glanced at him, before driving off.

* * *

Emma was in a state of personal hell as she drove back to the sheriff station. If only she could add Captain Hook to the backseat, then the car was filled with all of her least favourite men. Well, to be fair her father was not so much someone she hated, but things were a tad awkward after her breakdown earlier on, and she would eagerly swap him out for Henry, or even Leroy. At least she could count on Leroy to understand her cynicism.

They drove in silence, only talking again as James and Emma led Neal and August into separate cells back at the station.

Neal was the one to break the silence, "how long are you going to keep us in here? Because I would really like to get back to what I was doing" he sneered in August's direction.

August scoffed, and Emma shouted at them to be quiet.

"August I want to talk to you first" she said, glaring at him through the bars. "James, how about you get started on Mr. Cassidy's mug shot."

* * *

**OH THANK GOD! I finally finished the chapter! – for some reason this chapter was hard to write…. Anyway if anyone has any questions about this story or feedback to give … just leave me a review **** and I will love you forever **

**Oh and how did everyone like the latest episode? I'm a pretty big Ruby fan so I enjoyed it… but I could have killed what's-his-face (King George?) when he burned the mad hatters hat! Charming's face was just so…. So…. Upsetting….. Oh and the Henry/Aurora storyline! On one hand I'm really excited on the other, I'm a tad confused. But I love that they brought Regina and Rumple into the episode – it was actually nice to see Regina as a mother again for some reason…. Anyway now we all have to wait 2 WEEKS! Gah….. so annoying…. Anyhoo … rant over – I hope everyone's had a nice day **


	6. Interrogation

"Sit", Emma barked at august as she shoved him into the interrogation room. She walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a tape recorder, flipping it on as she took the seat opposite to August.

"Emma, look, is this really necessary –" August begun before being interrupted by the sheriff.

"I have reasons to believe it is August, something about 18 thousand dollars and you being mysteriously linked to the last person I ever wanted to turn up in Storybrooke." Emma spoke calmly but with a steely edge.

"He loves you Emma, why else would he turn up after all this time!" August pointed out.

"Yeah well, if he truly _loved_ me he never would have sold me out to the police," Emma stated, "but let's get back to your embezzlement. Did you – August Booth – steal 18 thousand dollars from Neal Cassidy in 2001?"

August leaned back in his chair and surveyed Emma with a critical eye. After a long moment of silence she raised her eyebrows and signaled for him to speak.

Clearing his throat, August leaned forward, carefully making eye contact with the women sitting across from him. "Emma, it was me. I called the police on you. Well, technically Neal did the talking but I …. I guess you could say that I _coerced_ him into it," he spoke calmly.

Emma's face scrunched up, confused, and August took his opportunity to keep talking.

"I was keeping an eye on you, like I had promised my father, and when I found you with Neal driving around in a stolen car and stealing for him, I knew I had to interfere. It was my job to keep an eye on you and make sure the curse was broken. And I realized that you settling down with him, or pining after him whilst he spent years behind bars was not going to help the curse," August explained. As he told his story, Emma's face slowly contorted with rage.

"So you thought you would just RUIN my life in order to break the curse? - You couldn't be a little more creative!" Emma massaged her temples before slamming her hands down on the table, causing August to jump slightly. "And it's not just my life you ruined August. You seemed to have screwed with Neal's a fair bit and you most definitely screwed up Henry's life and that's not cool with me. That kid deserves all the love in the world and yet, he grew up with Regina of all people, instead of his parents." Emma ranted. By the end of her rage August's eyes were downcast.

The two sat in silence, Emma was processing all the information whilst August had the decency to feel guilty about his actions.

"What I don't understand," Emma begun, "is how Henry managed to end up _here_. Out of all the places in America, he somehow ended up in Storybrooke Maine, with the evil queen."

At this comment, August finally looked up with pleading eyes. "Emma, I was only trying to help, I hope you understand."

"Understand what" Emma said slowly.

August looked abashed as he recalled his story, "I was keeping tabs on you, and when I heard you were pregnant and planning for adoption-"

"Which I only considered because you stole away the baby's father and the 18 thousand dollars of 'compensation' he tried to give me" Emma interrupted.

"Yes… well… I had to think about a way to get you to save everyone in Storybrooke." August continued, "So I began working for an adoption agency… and was put on your case. I sent around adoption fliers to everyone in the Storybrooke area and there was only one person willing to take your baby. Regina. So I arranged for Henry's transport to Maine, and oversaw all the adoption paperwork. Once I knew he was safe, I quit my job, and hoped Henry would contact you one day."

Emma glared across the table at August, opening and closing her mouth as she tried to comprehend the overwhelming influence August had on her life. Not only had he maneuvered every aspect of her past to get her to Storybrooke, he had been involved in almost every aspect of her life that had gone awry. Him and Regina combined were adding up to be the bane of her existence.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me, know that we are on the topic of you messing with me and my family's life?" Emma asked, resigned and eager to finish the interrogation.

"Well…," August begun.

"That's not a good start" Emma groaned dramatically

"Firstly, you might be interested to know that I was the writer of Henry's fairy tale book. I wrote it in the hope that he would put all the pieces together and contact you. And the smart kid did just that. I planted it in your mother's classroom about 2 years ago." August stated, before taking a deep breath

"You should also know something else that may have had a big impact on your life." August started

"You bet I should, it is _my _life after all, even though it's beginning to not feel like my own anymore!" Emma cynically interjected.

"Well, you know how I traveled through the wardrobe with you, and we ended up in the forest?" August asked

"Yeah" Emma replied warily, wondering where this was going.

"Well, the wardrobe could only take two people. Did you ever wonder why I got picked to go along with you?"

"nope… believe it or not August I don't give you much thought"

"Alright… well… my father – Geppetto created the wardrobe. And the blue fairy told us that it could take two people to this land when she informed us about the curse. My father was really scared about what would happen to me when the curse was enacted, because I'm Pinocchio, and am actually made from wood. So he struck a deal with the blue fairy. He would only create the wardrobe if I could go along as one of the two people … so when the wardrobe was explained to your parents as a portal to safety, the fairy lied to your parents so that only a pregnant snow white could travel to this land, and raise you. I felt awful, I really did but I was only a child. Anyway - on the night you were born; my father and I had only just finished the wardrobe. The blue fairy told me I couldn't go through it because Snow White would need to take care of you, and teach you about our land. However, I went through anyway. … and well… you know the rest."

Emma just stared at August as he finished his confession. She cleared her throat and asked in a professional tone, "is that all?"

August was shocked at her reaction. Expecting her to shout and possibly punch him in his already throbbing face, he meekly replied "yes."

Emma nodded and stood up, picking up the voice recorder and walking over to the door. She wrenched it open and waked through it before slamming it behind her. Leaving a flinching August in his seat of the interrogation room, still handcuffed.

"Emma!" James called to her as she walked into her office.

"I'm going for lunch, want me to pick up anything for you?" she asked briskly, picking up her wallet and shoving a 20 into her pocket.

"uhh…. Yeah okay … a sandwich? And coffee please." James asked, confused by his daughters behaviour. "Oh and get something for our little fugitives whilst you're there" he added.

"Fine" Emma snapped, walking out of the office.

"Emma where is August?" James called after her

"Where do you think! I'll be back in an hour." Emma shouted bitterly

James stood watching her leave, bewildered by what had transpired. Eventually he returned August to his cell, before calling his wife to update her on the day's progress.

* * *

**i think i'm going through once upon a time withdrawal syndrome without a new episode this week! i don't know how i will survive over the holidays. but on the plus side season 2 is officially starting in Australia on Thursday so i can re-watch all the episodes with my mum :) yay :)**

**anyhoo... what did you think about this chapter? does it clear up some uncertainties or just open new questions...? - either way love it or hate it please leave a review :D **


	7. Parental Responsibility

Sitting in Granny's, glaring at a newspaper, was Emma. Running from the station after hearing the truth from August was uncharacteristic, but after the day she had just had… Well she needed some time alone. And what disturbed her was that it was only 12:39 pm and she still had many more hours until she could seek refuge in her sleep.

It wasn't until she heard someone clearing their throat that she realized she wasn't alone.

"Emma…" Mary Margaret begun "are you alright?" she asked, grasping her daughters hand across the table.

Emma's brow furrowed, "what are you doing here?" she asked rather abruptly.

"Well… your father called me when you stormed out of the station, and I decided that I would rather spend my lunch break here with you, than being accosted by children asking for stories." Snow explained.

"Who's with Henry? … I thought we decided on around the clock supervision!"

"Calm down, I specifically asked Sebastian, the swim coach, to watch out for him. Henry has always liked him and won't run off unnoticed, I promise."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Emma replied cynically, thinking once again of the powerful, sadistic Cora.

"What's bothering you Emma?" Snow asked

Emma looked up from her hot chocolate and into her mother's eyes, and sighed. "How much do you already know? What did _charming_ tell you?"

Mary Margaret looked slightly uncomfortable, as if she knew something she knew she shouldn't. "Well… I know that you have August and Neal locked up at the station… and that Neal is… Henry's father."

"Does Henry know about any of this?"

"No" Snow stated firmly

"Are you sure!"

"YES! Emma, trust me! You are his mother, I'm leaving you to answer his questions, but Emma, I am your mother and I'm here now to take care of you. Talk to me please. Are you okay? You need to talk about it!" Mary Margaret squeezed Emma's hand tightly and stared at her daughter defiantly.

Emma broke their gaze and signaled Ruby over to their booth.

"Can I get you ladies anything else?" the young waitress asked.

"A coffee and 3 cheese toasties to go please Ruby" Emma asked, glancing at her watch

"Snow?" Ruby asked

Mary Margaret glanced at Emma, and realized she was going to have to work efficiently to get anything out of her daughter today. "A cheese and tomato toasty to go as well please Red."

Emma looked at her mother calculatingly knowing that she needed to say _something_ to get her mother to leave her alone. "I don't know how I feel at this point in time, and I don't want to talk about it. I haven't had enough to drink to truly face any of the things that have happened today, or that are yet to come. The only thing that could make today worse is if something happens to Henry. So can you please go back to school and take care of him for me." Emma pleaded, tentatively making eye contact with the disappointed looking Snow. "I just can't focus on anything right now, but I need to know Henry is all right. Can you please watch over him until I get home tonight? Don't let him come to the station after school. Please." Emma continued to beg, attempting to divert Mary Margaret's attention from her topic of interest – Emma's _feelings_.

Sighing, Mary Margaret stood up, however to Emma's surprise, she didn't walk away. Sitting down next to Emma on her side of the booth, Snow placed her hands on Emma's cheeks forcing her daughter to make eye contact.

"No matter how much you try to hide from this inevitable conversation, the harder it will be Emma. I know that you have a hard time opening up and understanding your emotions, and whilst that is partly my fault, it is you Emma that needs to overcome the fear. Talking to me will help, and no matter when you want to talk I will be waiting for you with open arms, because _I am your mother." _ Giving Emma a simple kiss on the forehead, Snow stood up and left the diner, with her sandwich.

Ruby walked over to Emma moments later with her order. "That looked intense!"

"Yup" Emma replied, finishing off her hot chocolate and grabbing her take away order.

"Snow and Charming both love you, more than you know - she was probably just trying to express that. She is a great person, my best friend." Ruby told Emma, as she stood up to leave.

"Yeah I get that impression a lot." Emma replied, shooting Ruby a tight smile and walking out of the diner.

* * *

Charming had his feet up on his desk, and was reading the newspaper whilst Neal and August were holding a staring contest through the bars of their cells. When Emma walked in she didn't make eye contact with anyone. Merely passing over the food, and placing her father's coffee on the table next to his feet.

As she entered her office, Emma thought about what her mother had said. That she doesn't understand her own emotions. Maybe there was an aspect of this that was true. She had been blocking everything out for so long, that sometimes she felt overwhelmed with all the new feelings flooding her body. Because of Mary Margaret, Henry and now David, Emma was constantly surrounded by the one thing she had always wanted, and needed. A family. They had found each other. And now a lot of work had to be done to open herself up to their love. The reason she had never had a proper relationship in her life was based solely on her lack of a family, which she had always aspired to find, but never thought of the emotional journey that would follow. As Emma thought about what Mary Margaret had said, she realized that all the secrets in her life needed to be exposed. And as Snow had said "it will only get harder with time." She needed to take the first step.

With that in mind Emma stood, grabbed the voice recorder from her desk and walked into the main room of the sheriff's station. "Charming! Please bring Neal into the questioning room for me; I need to have a word with the two of you."

James who was just finishing off his coffee grabbed the keys from the drawer in his desk and let Neal out. Together they walked down the corridor, with James pushing Neal slightly from behind. As they entered the room, they could see Emma pacing slightly.

"Sit down Cassidy" James commanded, glancing at Emma. "Did you want me in here?" he asked his daughter softly.

"Yes" she replied, "you need to hear this." As Emma spoke she placed her tape recorder on the small table, and indicated for James to take a seat.

"I want complete silence whilst you listen to this tape. It goes for roughly 15 minutes and neither of you should say anything until it is over." Emma ordered, leaning over to press the 'play' button on the recorder.

James felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as the recording started. He couldn't fathom what he could have possibly done to upset Emma so much, to warrant her odd behaviour.

* * *

As the recording progressed Neal's face grew more outraged, as he heard August's intentions and plans behind manipulating his life. He was not impressed at all upon finding out how and why his son was adopted, whilst he was curious about many of Emma's backhanded, but protective comments surrounding him.

Charming on the other hand merely sat stoically, attempting to stay calm, until near the end of the recording. Upon finding out about the Blue Fairy's lie to him and Snow, which enabled August to come to this world with Emma, James almost lost it. These past few months, James had been placating himself with the knowledge that there was nothing more he could have done for his family, in light of the curse. And now, realizing that his wife could have traveled with their daughter and raised her properly, he was furious that August was chosen instead. His influence to Emma's life had so far proved to be nothing but negative. August had ripped away all she had ever loved, or had the chance to love from his daughter, and James was not impressed.

* * *

As the tape concluded in silence, James let his head fall into his hands. He was a failure as a father, he should have found out about this sooner, and protected his daughter. "I'm sorry Emma," James whispered into his hands. He took a deep breath and forced himself to look at his grown up child that no longer needed his protection. "I'm sorry, I never knew and if I had, things would have never panned out the way they did. I'm sorry that it is too late to fix this mess."

Emma glanced at her father, and finally eased into the chair beside him. "It's not your fault. I guess I just wanted to check that August wasn't lying… again. We're together now, and that is all that matters. No good will come from looking at the situation like that I suppose. But… I know how you feel. I still feel so guilty for not believing in Henry sooner. Messing up with your kid, isn't a nice feeling. But for what it's worth, there is no possible way I can blame YOU for this. It doesn't change anything." James smiled at Emma gratefully and wrapped his arms around her carefully, being wary of her personal space, and stroked her hair softly.

After they separated, James glanced at Neal and murmured, "I'll give you two some privacy,"

It wasn't until Neal cleared his throat and muttered, "I really didn't want to leave you" that Emma finally looked up at him. Upon hearing Neal's statement, all her anger from the past 11 years rushed up inside of her and she spat out the one question that she always wanted to know. Because knowing the truth is always better than not knowing at all. Or so she thought.

"WHY! Why did you leave me? What did August say or do that could possibly have persuaded you to leave me … if you really '_didn't want to_!" Emma hissed across the table, quoting Neal's own words.

Neal took a massive breath of air before replying, "He showed me something magical. Something from my past. Something that I couldn't ignore. Because… well… you and I have more in common than we thought Emma. I am also from _that_ world."

* * *

**Hey everybody! I hope all of you in America had a great Thanksgiving and brought loads of cheap cool stuff on friday (i'm so jealous... i had to go shopping and not one store was having a sale... i had to pay FULL RETAIL PRICE! GASP!) anyway...**

**I hope you enjoyed the most recent OUaT episode - i loved it (always do) but was a tad confused on how Mulan managed to steal the compass...? did Emma fall asleep as well... you would think she would notice otherwise... **

**oh and guess what neal/emma shippers! episode 11 has been titled "the outsider" ... I really hope that it will be a Neal comes to storybrooke episode! otherwise... who could it be...? Hook? Cora? August?... dunno... but excited either way :D **

**anyhoo... how do you think this chapter went? good .. bad ... ordinary... I'm all for feedback :)**


	8. Liar

David had left the station at 5pm on the dot to take Henry to the stables. And Emma was left to organize overnight supervision for August and Neal. It had only taken 5 minutes for Emma to ask Snow to request the help of one of her 7 loyal dwarfs. But Leroy, being the charming, helpful, pleasant person that he is took a good half hour to arrive. If it wasn't for the fact that Snow trusted him implicitly, there would be no way Emma would leave him alone in the station.

After Grumpy had arrived she walked up to the front of the cells, attracting the attention of Neal, August and Leroy. "I will be in to check on you all at 7am. No one will be allowed bathroom privileges until I return in the morning. I'm taking the keys with me so you better all settle in for a quiet evening." Emma stated in a dull voice before turning to Leroy, "Call me, David or Mary Margaret if there are any problems." She finished before stalking out of the station.

On the drive home Emma thought back over the day she had had. Neal, Henry's father had turned up after 11 years of absence. She had learnt that almost every bad thing that had happened to her in her life had been August's fault, she had trusted him, and once again the rug had been pulled out from under her. Emma had also learnt that not only are her parents and everybody in Storybrooke fairytale characters, but her teenage love, Neal was also from the enchanted forest. She was overwhelmed, and yet this hideous day was still not over. She had to talk to her son.

* * *

As Emma pushed the door closed behind her she scanned the apartment. She could see her mother, Snow, cooking in the kitchen but David and Henry seemed to be absent.

"Hey," Emma called out as Mary Margaret turned to face her. However, Emma was in no mood to chat, she walked to her (and Henry's) room and flopped on the bed. It didn't take long before her mom came to find her.

Mary Margaret sighed as she lay down next to Emma. "They're still at the stables. Probably won't be back until 6." She murmured as she reached over to grasp Emma's hand. "Are you ready to talk to Henry?" she asked gently, squeezing Emma's hand firmly.

Emma turned her to look at her mother, and gave a small shake of her head. "He's going to hate me. I lied to him, and to a child who grows up without their real parents the most important thing is finding out the truth of their heritage. And I didn't give him that. He is going to hate me. I hate me." Emma said, beginning to tear up.

"That's it, come on." Mary Margaret announced as she pulled Emma up from the bed. "Henry will not hate you, he may not be happy that you lied, but he _loves_ you Emma and nothing can change that." Snow began pulling out the ingredients for hot chocolate, whilst Emma leaned against the counter next to the stove.

"Could you give that sauce a stir for me, please" Mary Margaret asked as she begun to make the hot chocolate. Emma relented and helped her mother by stirring the pasta sauce, and putting on a pot of water for the spaghetti.

"So. What are you going to tell Henry?" Mary Margaret begun, as she handed her daughter a mug of hot chocolate.

Emma took a sip, letting the creamy chocolate and cinnamon milk warm her up. She knew what was right and what she had to do. But it was going to be hard; she was going to have to draw on all her courage. As Emma looked up at her mother, she knew that she couldn't take away Henry's right to know his father. Emma would be lost herself without Snow. Finding her was one of the best moments of her life.

"The truth" Emma answered honestly. "He deserves it." She murmured, looking down into her cup of hot chocolate.

"I'm proud of you Emma, today can't have been easy but you're willing to open your heart to Henry despite it." Emma saw Snow smile warmly at her from her peripheral vision. "Emma, do you want me and David to be there whilst you talk to Henry?" She asked kindly.

Emma looked up at her mother gratefully, but after downing the rest of her hot chocolate, she knew that this was something she had to do alone. "No. I… I need to talk to Henry privately. Would you be able to take David for a walk or something after dinner?" Emma asked quietly.

When Mary Margaret pulled the empty mug of hot chocolate from her hand, Emma finally looked up. Her mother's eyes did not show disappointment or pity, but only worry. All she cared about in that one moment was Emma. She placed her and Emma's mugs back on the counter, and then reached out to her daughter, encircling her arms around Emma's back.

The two stood there in embrace until they heard the boy's out in the corridor. Mary Margaret stepped back from Emma, patting her cheek then walked over to open the door for her husband and grandson, whilst Emma went to check on the sauce and spaghetti.

"Hey mom!" Henry called out as he walked into the apartment. Emma's heart twinged upon being called mom. He only called her 'mom' occasionally, and every time he did, it made her want to hold him and never let go. Instead she shot him a big smile and cried out happily "hey Henry! How was school?"

As she listened to him rant about his day, everything from the pop quiz Snow had set, "I mean come on grams you couldn't have given me some warning!" to how David had said he was finally ready to ride his horse. "But he said I couldn't until the weekend!" Emma was just glad for his distractible child brain, as it would buy her some time before he asked about Neal.

When Henry finally stopped talking to breathe, Emma sent him to wash up for dinner.

* * *

They had almost made it through dinner without any questions of Neal, when Henry finally got around to asking Emma how her day had been.

"Uhh…" she had started, glancing at David, "it was… interesting" she begun unsure of what to say next.

"Oh yeah!" Henry replied, suddenly remembering her promise from earlier. "Who was that guy from this morning? Did you know him?" He asked inquisitively.

Emma looked at Snow quickly, then back to Henry. "How about we talk about this after dinner?"

Henry of course found this to be odd, "why?" he asked curiously.

"We just will, Henry", Emma replied in a stern tone. "I'm sure you can wait 10 minutes."

To break the awkward silence David chimed in with a question about work, however Henry spent the rest of dinner with a confused and wary look on his face. He was worried that something bad was going to happen. Why else would they need to wait until after dinner to talk?

* * *

After all the dishes had been done by Emma and Charming, and Henry had finished off his homework with Snow, Mary Margaret announced that she would like to go for a walk. As she dragged a confused looking David out of the apartment Henry turned to Emma, expectantly waiting for her to talk.

Emma walked over to the dining table and sat down next to Henry, grabbing his hands in hers atop the table. She took a deep breath before looking into her sons eyes and saying, "I've lied to you Henry, and I'm so, so sorry." As she said this, Henry's face became guarded. "I never should have lied, but I am going to tell you the truth right now, the entire truth. I promise."

"okay…" Henry replied.

"Before I start, I just want you to know that I love you so much, and that I never intended to hurt you," Emma begun.

"Henry, Your father isn't dead." As Emma let this information sink in, she watched Henry's face. He looked upset, but didn't look like he was ready to run away. So Emma continued. "His name is Neal Cassidy, and I believe you met him this morning at Granny's. I lied to you, because he hurt me really badly and I didn't want you spending your life trying to look for him." As Emma spoke, she could feel Henry pulling his hands away from hers, as he sat back in his chair, merely glaring at her with his cute puppy dog eyes. It looked like he was about to cry.

Emma attempted to comfort Henry, "I'm sorry Henry I-"

"Continue" he interrupted harshly. "I want to know everything"

Emma nodded and took a deep breath, launching into the complete and incriminating tale of how she had met Neal, ended up in jail and birthed Henry. "But it wasn't until today that I learnt there was more to the story." Emma continued, reaching out to Henry only to have him flinch away from her touch.

His eyes screamed at her all the pain his mouth was too polite to utter. And the worst thing was that Emma not only understood his pain, but knew it herself. Too many times foster carers and CPS agents had lied to her about her family. It was not until she was 13, and started her own search for her family did she begin to know the truth. And by god, did she feel betrayed. However, deep down she had always know that her carers were lying. Henry on the other hand, was being betrayed by his own mother, someone who loved him.

As Emma continued with the revelations she had made today, her heart began to ache. She knew that she was losing her everything. She never should have lied to him. But at the time, the little white lie was much less harmful than the truth. However now it seemed she was going to pay the price for not only her past, but her lies as well.

Finally, once she was finished explaining how August had intervened, and that Neal was from the enchanted forest Henry moved.

The boy stood up, turned around and stormed into his room. Emma gave him 5 minutes to think and calm down before following him, like her mother did earlier. However Henry was angry at Emma, and didn't want her comfort. As Emma made to lie down besides Henry, the boy obnoxiously moved away, "I think I'll sleep on the couch tonight" he mumbled, not in the mood to talk to Emma.

"Kid, we have to talk, please yell at me or whatever you want to do, and if you still hate me I can take you over to Regina's." Emma pleaded.

Henry only looked at her. "You don't get it do you? I don't _hate_ you. But you lied to me. You don't trust me, you don't believe in me. You thought I was crazy for the first 6 months that you knew me, and now this?" Henry ranted.

"Henry, I'm sorry, I was wrong to do all that, you are a great kid and the only reason I didn't believe you is because I didn't _want_ to believe you. I had spent my entire life searching for family, and in one evening you handed it to me. It was too much, and I couldn't handle it. So I did a few things wrong, and I am so, so sorry. I love you Henry and I'm sorry I hurt you"

Henry however did not want to hear this, he was angry at his mother, and felt betrayed. And that is why when Snow White and Prince Charming returned to their apartment, only an hour after dinner did they see their daughter desperately trying to hold back tears and their grandson yelling, "I trusted you for ages, no matter what happened, no matter what Regina would say, now I don't, now I can't!"

* * *

**well... there is my next chapter... obviously Henry is a little upset and in my mind i see it as an accumulation of not only the lie about neal but the fact that it took henry eating the cursed apple turnover and falling into a sleeping curse to convince emma of the curse. I think henry is feeling very undervalued (being treated like a kid sucks... even when you are a kid) and now the final straw has been placed and he is blowing up at emma... **

**anyhoo... how do you think this went? i would really love some feedback :D **


	9. Restless

Walking into the sheriff station with two egg and bacon rolls at 7am was Emma Swan. The normally beautiful blond had her hair up in a messy bun, there were dark shadows beneath her eyes and she walked sluggishly, yawning every now and then.

"Morning princess" Leroy sarcastically greeted her.

With a slight glare in his direction Emma dismissed him, "you can leave Grumpy, but will you please come back tonight at 7pm?" the dwarf grunted his assent as he left.

Emma's arrival had woken Neal and August, and she walked over to their cells announcing breakfast.

Whilst August tore into his roll like a dog, Neal didn't seem to care. "Oh thank god you're here Emma, I really need to pee, please let me out." He pleaded as he gripped the bars of his cell door.

Emma stared at him for a few moments, internally debating whether or not to let him suffer, but ultimately decided she had a responsibility as sheriff. She dug in her pockets for the key, and opened the cell door, and led Neal to the men's room.

"Thank you thank you" Neal said as he rushed to the urinal. Emma averted her eyes whilst he relieved himself, but didn't trust him enough to leave him in the bathroom alone. After washing his hands, Neal splashed some water on his face and neck, and glanced at Emma in the mirror. "You look awful today, did you sleep at all last night?" he asked as he turned slowly, leaning against the sink.

Emma finally looked over at him, "that's none of your business" she replied, motioning for him to leave the bathroom. Neal didn't move, instead he attempted to strike up a new conversation.

"Emma, I'm sorry if this is a bad time but I wanted to ask you something," Neal begun, "I just wanted to know if our son… Henry?... knows about me?"

This question seemed more than Emma could handle, especially after the morning she had just had.

* * *

Emma had had a restless night. As she lay on the couch (having given up her bed to Henry) every moment of her argument with him had played out in her head. Emma knew she had been wrong to lie to Henry and his reaction towards the news was justified, but she hated his disappointment. She never wanted to hurt him.

It was 6:00 am; the sun was only just beginning to shine through the curtains when Emma heard Henry getting dressed in the next room. She wanted to go speak to him, but knew that pouncing on him first thing in the morning would not be beneficial. As Emma waited on her make-shift bed for him to come out for breakfast, she began planning what to say to her son. Should she continue apologizing? Ignore the issue? Or maybe just wing it?

Emma was pulled from her thoughts however when she heard the click of the dead bolt lock on the front door being opened. She sat up instantly and scanned the room for the nearest weapon (a wooden sword in the corner… not helpful…) immediately thinking the worst, that Cora and Hook had arrived for Henry. However, what she saw was even more of a shock.

Her 11 year old son had tip-toed from his room past Emma, and to the door. He was now twisting the handle of the door, and pulling it open, slowly, as if to not make any noise.

"Where do you think you're going mister?" Emma's voice rang out clearly in the silence of the loft, and Henry flinched. As Emma stood up and slowly walked towards him he didn't move an inch. Henry looked ready to do more than check for the morning newspaper. He had his bag, scarf and jacket, and looked ready to run.

When Emma reached him, she gently grasped his shoulder and turned him around to face her. As she bent down to his level, she pushed the partly open door closed. As the lock clicked back into place loudly Henry flinched again, proving to Emma that he was most certainly attempting an escape plan.

"Henry, you can't just leave without telling anyone where you're going." Emma informed her son firmly. "It is too dangerous for you to be wandering around by yourself, and did you even consider how worried your grandparents and I would be if you just up and left."

Henry had the decency to look slightly embarrassed and guilty, but Emma could tell he was still angry at her. "Well it's what our family does best" he murmured.

It took Emma a moment to comprehend his retort. However, James who was coming down the stairs from his room, closely followed by Snow, did not hesitate to chide Henrys comment. "Henry! Our family does not desert each other, we are forced apart, and we fight like hell to save each other!" David said, with anger seeping into his tone.

Henry hung his head. He had never wanted to upset or anger his grandfather. Henry idolized David, and being reprimanded by him was awful.

Emma led Henry over to the couch, and sat down. As he perched on the couch himself, he had no idea what was coming. With Regina, things were always predictable. She would yell for a bit, send him to his room, and give him the silent treatment over the dinner table. However he had never been in trouble with Emma before. When he felt Emma's fingers lifting his chin, he let her guide his face upwards to meet hers.

Emma's face was not what he was expecting. Although he had just tried to leave she didn't look angry or disappointed, like David and Snow did. She looked worried.

Emma was worried that Henry didn't understand the danger he was in, she was worried that he didn't love her and she was worried that he was attempting to leave her forever. She was also sure that a residual part of her childhood was playing into her anxiety. Whenever Emma had had an argument with her foster family as a child, she was sent away. This unavoidable thought continued to register in her subconscious, and she was terrified that Henry wouldn't want her now that she had done this.

"Where were you going to go?" if you want to leave so badly, I'll take you myself. At least then I will know you are safe" Emma whispered softly.

Henry glanced at his mother's face and mumbled "Granny's"

However the wool was not so easily pulled over Emma's eyes. "That's a lie" she responded, raising an eyebrow.

"School" Henry attempted, his face scrunching slightly.

"At this hour? … another lie"

"Regina's?" this time Henry's response sounded more like a question than an answer.

Emma raised her eyebrows, staring at her son. "Ok kid. We can keep playing this game, but we both know I can tell when you're lying. So how about you tell me the truth and we can go from there."

Henry crossed his arms and stubbornly turned away from Emma.

It took Emma a moment to organize a plan of action which she was sure would draw out the truth. She knew Henry was still angry at her for lying but she knew her son had a habit of expressing his feelings in moments of silence. Therefore Emma merely rested against the back of the couch next to him and stared at the wall. With Snow cooking quietly in the kitchen, and James in the shower, the silent tension between Emma and Henry grew quickly.

Not 2 minutes later did Henry finally relent, "I was going to see my dad." He grumbled, kicking his foot slightly against the coffee table.

Emma's heart constricted painfully at the thought of Henry seeing Neal. She had spent most of her restless night thinking about the two of them and had already decided she wanted Henry to have no contact with his father. Emma couldn't trust Neal, not after what he did to her. And therefore she refused to let him near Henry. She was not going to let Neal hurt her son the same way he had hurt her 11 years ago.

However, Henry was already upset with her. How was she going to tell him he wasn't allowed near Neal? She started carefully, "Henry, Neal is detained at the station at the moment."

"I know." Henry replied immediately

Emma tried again to get her point across. "I'm afraid I can't have you at the station anymore kiddo. It's not a playground. I need to work and it's not safe for you to be there with a bunch of criminals." She replied.

Henry was outraged. He stood up and faced Emma, "that is ridiculous! You are so unfair! You bring in this new rule now just because it suits _you_!" He yelled in her face.

Emma however didn't sit and take his abuse. She rose to his level, and grabbed his upper arms, pulling them face to face. "Stop NOW" she firmly chastised. "I am doing what is best for you. He is not a good man Henry and I don't want him to hurt you." Emma reinforced

"You're just being stubborn!" Henry shouted in his mother's face.

By now Snow was ready to intervene. "HENRY! Calm down!" she reprimanded from the kitchen.

Henry ignored his grandmother and kept shouting at Emma. "Why can't you believe his story? He left so you could break the curse - he was doing what was best for you!"

"You're too young to understand Henry" Emma replied, attempting to remain calm.

"NO I'M NOT! I'M THE ONLY PERSON AROUND HERE THAT CAN BELIEVE THE TRUTH! I WANT TO MEET MY DAD BECAUSE DESPITE WHAT YOU SAY HE IS NOT A BADDIE! I WANT TO KNOW MY FAMILY!"

"YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN YOUR FAMILY YOUR ENTIRE LIFE IF IT WEREN'T FOR THAT MAN RUNNING OUT ON US HENRY!" Emma accidently let slip in her angry and frustrated state.

Henry opened his mouth as if to keep arguing, but closed it shut moments later when Emma's words sunk in. As the tears started pooling in Henry's eyes, James fresh from the shower, walked into the lounge room and blurted out, "what's all this shouting about!"

Snow shook her head at her husband's idiocy, and dropped the whisk unceremoniously into the bowl of pancake batter. Henry turned away from Emma and ran into his room, leaving her to sink onto the floor, and curl up in a ball.

* * *

It had taken Charming half an hour to convince Henry to eat some breakfast before leaving for the stables. He had only agreed once Snow had pushed a weeping Emma into the shower.

Before Emma had left for Granny's however she pulled a mute Henry away from his Grandparents to apologize. "Henry I am sorry about what I said. I am only trying to look after you. I love you, and so does Snow and David. You don't need Neal. You have a family already. Us, Regina, Ruby, Granny… so many people love you Henry –"

Her rant was cut off by her son, "so _Neal_ doesn't love me then? That's why I can't see him?" Henry asked, finally making eye contact with Emma.

She was horrified. How had he come to that conclusion? "No…no… Henry… I don't know that. He only found out about you yesterday." Emma replied quickly

"Then why can't I see him?" He asked again

"Because I'm being selfish. I don't want to risk possible happiness for equally possible despair. Because I love you too much."

Henry looked satisfied with that answer. "You're right. You are being selfish." He replied before returning to the table to finish his breakfast.

Emma left shortly afterwards. Not willing to face her parents. Or her son she was sure now hated her.

* * *

"_Emma, I'm sorry if this is a bad time but I wanted to ask you something," Neal begun, "I just wanted to know if our son… Henry?... knows about me?" _

Emma cleared her throat, and nodded. "I told _Henry_ last night." She replied.

Neal looked oddly anxious as he asked, "I know that I've been absent his whole life, and I can only hope he doesn't hate me, but do you think he wants to meet me?"

Emma's eyes begun to prickle again, but she refused to let any tears fall in front of Neal. "I believe he does want to meet you." She replied.

"Really!" the look of happiness on Neal's face was not unlike Henry's normal excited grin. Their eyes shone in the same charismatic and curious way. Their smiles were almost identical. And in that one moment, Emma allowed herself to think what life could have been like if the three of them were allowed to be a family. But it didn't last long. Emma ushered Neal back to his cell, as he asked small insignificant questions about their son.

It wasn't until Emma had locked the gate behind him that she replied to his original question. "I unfortunately cannot let you anywhere near him. I'm sure you can understand why." She stated mechanically.

Emma couldn't watch the pain and heartbreak settle in on Neal's face. She had already witnessed a similar breakdown that morning. So she turned around, and walked into her office where she held back the tears, and got to work, signing off on long overdue paperwork.

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Remember that things always get worse before they get better. This I felt was a natural course of action for the storyline (not that I expect or want OUaT to actually have this happen but this is how I see it in my head at the moment)**

**Anyhoo… what do you think? Too much angst… not enough… awkward or seemless? Please lemme know by reviewing :D **

**Oh and IM SO EXCITED FOR THE WINTER FINALE! … 13 hours away… possibly…? I so hope Emma and Snow actually return this episode I'm dying for a Henry/Emma reunion and I want Charming to wake up! **


	10. Our's

The past two days had been a setback for Emma in regards to tracking down Cora and Hook. She was instead focusing on the ex-petty thieves who screwed up her life. Charming had made it very clear to her that she needed to do something about them.

Therefore August had been bailed out of jail by Geppetto after a mutual agreement between Neal, Emma and August himself had been made. August didn't have to repay the money, but he had to make himself scarce around Neal and Emma, who wanted nothing more to do with him. However, it was determined that August would perform 'community service' of sorts by not only being a model citizen of Storybrooke, but by supporting the good side when time came for a battle.

Neal on the other hand was still stuck in the sheriff's station. Emma was reluctant to let him free, she felt as if she could control at least this one aspect of her life, she could cope with the rest. So she kept him locked up, just like her heart. Besides, Henry was still adamant on meeting his father, and whilst Neal was under her constant supervision she could make sure that didn't happen.

* * *

The sheriff's station was empty bar from Emma filing paperwork in her office and Neal reading the newspaper in his cell when an unexpected guest arrived.

Regina waltzed into the station, curious about the stranger currently locked up and Emma had agreed that they should all have a little talk.

* * *

Emma walked a confused Neal to the interrogation room. He looked extremely confused when he saw somebody was waiting for them.

"Neal this is Regina Mills, Henry's adoptive mother. And Regina, this is Neal Cassidy, Henry's father." Emma warily introduced the two, as Neal and Regina leaned in for a forced, awkward handshake across the table.

As Emma and Neal sat opposite Regina at the table, the Ex-mayor raised her eyebrows questioningly, and in her guarded monotone voice, made her confusion known. "I'm sorry, Miss Swan I don't understand. I though you said he was out of the picture."

"He is. But he recently turned up here; I had nothing to do with it." Emma replied with resentment lacing her tone.

"And I'm not leaving now I know I have a son" Neal added to Emma's statement, refusing to be left out of the conversation.

"I've already told you to stay away from Henry." Emma hissed, rounding on Neal.

Regina's lip curled into a smile at the hostile behaviour displayed by Emma. "Well Miss Swan, If Mr. Cassidy here is as tenacious as you and Henry are I'm sure he will find his own ways around your rules. I learnt that the hard way, now it seems you'll have to eat _your _just deserts"

"Tenacious? Really? No, I think a better word to describe _Mr. Cassidy _here is _coward._ He is a runner. Just up and leaves for no good reason, breaking hearts along the way. And I refuse to let him hurt my son." Emma replied bitingly.

"Our son" Regina and Neal both corrected.

Regina however had a point. When Emma had first arrived in Storybrooke, Henry had done everything possible to see her and get to know her. Including sneaking out from under Regina's watchful eye and running around Storybrooke alone. She couldn't risk that. And as proof, she only had to think back to Henry's escape attempt from the other morning. If she did not become more obliging around Neal, it was going to impact negatively on not only Henry's safety. But it would cause endless resentment in their relationship.

"Yeah… well… right. That's what we are here to sort out," Emma begun. "Henry wants to be with me and my family Regina, and I don't think shuffling him between us will be a good option for him. He needs stability and he needs love."

"I love my son! And you will _not_ take him away from me" Regina whispered with a death glare as she slammed her hands on the table and rose intimidatingly over Emma and Neal.

"I'm not trying to. But I am saying things can't go back to the way they were before the curse."

"I should have let you die; I would have had Henry all to myself. But you know what, I told myself good things happen to people who do good. Well where is _my_ happy ending? Every time I get close to Henry you rip him away from me." Regina spat. "I raised him. I soothed every fever. Endured every tantrum, and what am I getting out of it! Nothing! I love my son. And you are not taking him away from me!" she yelled, slamming her hands onto the table in anger.

"You made him feel abandoned, unloved and crazy," Emma counteracted. "You hurt people – you killed people because you didn't get your way, and Henry might be able to see past all that, but it doesn't change the fact that you have hurt him, and you can do it again."

"Okay" Neal intervened, "ladies, lets calm down. I'm just going to put it out there; this isn't a two way battle anymore. I'm in as well." At this sentiment, both women scoffed. "We all deserve a place in Henry's life until determined by _him_ that we don't. I know what it's like to love someone you know isn't good, but love can be unconditional. And until Henry decides that someone has gone too far. Until he stops loving us, we all deserve a place in his life" Neal diplomatically reasoned.

"Oh and what do you suggest, a three way weekly rotation between your cell, the dingy charming loft and the _home_ Henry grew up in?" Regina snarled at Neal.

"We have to think about Henry" Emma intervened, trying to redirect the conversation back to the target discussion before a fight broke out.

"Well what do you think we are doing right know?" Regina asked, while Neal rolled his eyes dramatically.

"No, we need to think about what will make him happy and where he is the safest" Emma attempted once again.

"Well he's safest with me" Regina replied immediately

"You're kidding me?" Emma skeptically stated "Locked up in that big white house that just signals come on Cora here is your daughter"

"I can handle my mother" Regina replied while Neal sat looking confused.

"Really? It seems she has bested you a few times. She can't hurt me" Emma confidently affirmed.

"That's a huge overstatement. She may not be able to capture your heart Miss Swan but with all the _family_ you have around you. Snow. Charming. Henry. Your baby daddy. -"

"Hey!" Neal interjected.

"- She can come at you from any angle" Regina finished, ignoring Neal's interruption.

Emma and Regina held a staring competition until Neal broke the silence. "well… I don't know much about your mother Regina, but it sounds like Henry will be just as safe living with either of you. So we need to concentrate on where he will be happiest."

"You don't know _anything_ about my mother" Regina corrected him. "And Miss Swan barely knows her as well. But I do. I am more than aware of what she is capable of and how she will act. And I am telling you now. She wants Henry. She wants to hurt me, so she will use him. She destroys everything anybody loves. So let me tell you – if you love Henry, leave him with me."

Emma had had enough. "Regina! Stop it! You are not having full custody of Henry! It is just not going to happen so _get over it._" Emma snarled, fed up with their round-a-bout conversation.

It was Neal who stated the obvious. "So we only have one choice then don't we? Split custody. It makes everything harder, and we will have to stay fully on top of everything -"

"We?" Emma asked

Neal looked slightly embarrassed, but looked in her eyes before replying. "Emma, I am his father. You know that. I am partially responsible for him, just as you and Regina are. But although he may not be able to live with me I still deserve the right to get to know him. And I am saying that we always need to know where he is, who he is with, and preferably he should always be with one of us."

"Or my parents" Emma nodded

"Exactly," Neal confirmed.

Regina cleared her throat and sat up particularly straight. "Well then. Considering my home is where he grew up and all his belongings are, I shall take him for 4 days a week, Miss Swan you can have him for 3 days. How about a swap over on Thursday and Sunday evenings?" Regina asked her old business tone resurfacing.

Neal and Emma stared at her incredulously. "Let me just ask you one thing Regina," Emma begun. "When I was gone, why was Henry allowed to stay with David? What made you and him come to that decision?"

Regina glared at Emma. "Henry and I talked about our feelings; He said he didn't want to turn into me."

"Thank god for that" Neal whispered.

"So, I told him I wanted him to stay with me because he wanted to, not because he had to." Regina finished primly.

Emma paused. Knowing what ultimately had to be done. "We have to include Henry in this conversation. He is almost 11, not 3. And if we don't respect his wishes he won't cooperate with us," Emma sighed. She had hoped they could organize this between themselves, and now she felt awful, having to drag Henry into this conversation; to make him choose between his mothers.

"What do you suggest?" Regina drawls

"Well… honestly? Dinner at Granny's, a candid conversation and … time. He is not going to want to hurt either of our feelings Regina, and I doubt he will know what he wants right then and there. But maybe if we gave him a week to think, we could come up an arrangement that suits us, and makes Henry happy."

"And what? You get to spend the next week bribing him to stay with you?" Regina laughs.

"You really think that little of me?" Emma said, raising her eyebrows.

Regina was wary to answer. "Well…"

"I won't bribe him, I won't even bring up the subject unless he wants to talk about it, and you can see him anytime you want. Just text me first so James or Snow don't try and kill you." Emma promised.

"Now that sounds fair!" Neal encouraged, Regina and Emma glared at him and he sunk back into his chair, trying not to feel like he was third wheeling.

Regina stood up and walked to the door, "6:30 at the diner tomorrow evening then Miss Swan, I assume you will remember to bring Henry?"

Emma snorted, "I wouldn't dare forget him"

"Good" Regina said as she pushed through the door and let it slam behind her.

"- because then I would have to have dinner alone with you and that is not something I ever want to do!" Emma said, watching Regina leave the station through the glass window.

Neal gave a soft laugh and Emma turned to face him. "Ok then. Back to your cell" she murmured "I have something to think about." Neal's face dropped immediately.

"What! But Emma! I thought we decided –" Neal argued as they walked out of the interrogation room.

"_We_ didn't decide anything Neal. _Regina and I_ made plans. Not you. Now please just … get into your cell and leave me alone, I need to think." Emma pleaded, opening the door to the cell and waving her hand as a signal for him to enter.

"What about?" Neal asked, remaining completely still on the outside of his cell.

"Just … Neal… Please" Emma implored. The look in her eyes startled Neal, so much so that he pulled her in for a hug. She froze the second his arms encircled her waist, but she didn't shout or attack him, so when he pulled away he heeded her wish, stepping into his little cell pulling the door closed behind him.

* * *

Emma sat in her office, her brain churning. Neal had HUGGED HER! She was so shocked that she hadn't moved a muscle. Although she couldn't relax into his embrace, she could admit how nice his arms felt around her. It had been so long. He had loved her. He had been the only man to ever do that. He was her first love. He was her only experience with love, until Henry turned up out of the blue. He had given her Henry.

If there was one thing trashy drama TV shows had taught her, it was that: first loves always have a way of capturing a person's heart in a very unique way. And you could never escape your child's other parent.

Damn it!

No…

She had no feelings for Neal what so ever, that much was clear when he had first arrived.

Now she needed to think about Henry, and by consequence Neal.

Should she let him out of confinement?

Henry wasn't going to stop acting crazy until she let him near Neal. And, well, when she thought about it Henry deserved to know Neal. Ultimately, he was a good guy. Sure, he hadn't always had the strictest code of conduct, but he had to do what he had to do in order to survive. Stealing food and other essential items had to happen to be able to do simple things such as eat. And despite his criminal background, he had always been a sweet, friendly, loving guy.

And then there was what Regina had said. _"Well Miss Swan, If Mr. Cassidy here is as tenacious as you and Henry are I'm sure he will find his own ways around your rules. I learnt that the hard way, now it seems you'll have to eat _your _just deserts" _Emma didn't want to turn into Regina; Forbidding Henry to stay away from somebody he loves, just because of her own insecurities and worries. It would only cause Henry to rebel and heartache for everyone involved.

She knew what she had to do, but as she sat on her office chair, the key in her palm, she couldn't force herself to stand up. It was not until 5:30 when Snow called to ask what time she would be home and she heard Henry's voice in the background, that she was able to take action.

"I'll be home soon" she promised, standing up and saying goodbye. As she walked out into the main room of the sheriff's station Neal sat up on his bed, looking at her curiously.

"You okay Emma?" he asked slowly

"Yeah, fine." She said, shaking her head a little, forcing herself into reality.

"You are free to go" she continued as she walked forward and unlocked the cell door, whilst Neal sat agape, watching her. "You can leave now; if you want to stay in Storybrooke I recommend Granny's bed and breakfast. She doesn't usually take people who have a criminal record; I learnt that the hard way, but I can put in a good word for you. If you plan on leaving, at least say goodbye to Henry first." Emma requested.

Neal stood up and walked slowly towards Emma, reaching out to place a hand on her arm. She stepped back and he dropped his hand. "I'm not doing this because you hugged me. Let's make that very clear." Emma continued. "I have to think about Henry, and he wants and needs you. He can't keep stealing my father; it's not the same to him now he knows you're alive. And Regina was right, I can't get in the way of who he loves, I can't dictate that" Emma explained. "So just know that I will always be watching, and if you plan on spending time with him, make sure you notify me so that I'm aware of his whereabouts," She asked.

Neal nodded slowly, and Emma walked him out of the station locking up behind her for the night.

As she made to climb into her car, their old yellow V.W bug, Neal finally spoke. "Thank-you" was all he managed, before giving her a small smile, and walking away.

* * *

Emma had told Henry over dinner that she had released Neal from the lock up at the sheriff station. He had seemed excited, "where is he staying, can I go see him?" he asked straight away.

Emma however could not answer either question, to Henry's disappointment, as she neither knew where Neal was going or if he planned on sticking around. Henry and Emma hence spent the rest of the meal listening to Snow and Charming talk about their day.

* * *

It was 9 o'clock; Henry was in his pajamas, having just brushed his teeth when there was a knock at the door. Emma felt her stomach churn, worried what to say or do if it was Neal, and another part of her wishing it was Neal, instead of Cora or Hook. But then, come to think of it, why would they knock?

Emma took a deep breath before answering the door, and was not shocked to see who was standing behind it. Neal looked at her and said "hey." Emma replied, taking in his appearance. He had changed and was holding something very familiar. "Is that?" Emma whispered, reaching out to touch it.

"Yeah" Neal replied softly. "I heard David talking about Henry's nightmares to someone on the phone the other day." Emma's eyes narrowed slightly, but Neal continued. "Is he here?"

Emma looked into his eyes and knew that she had to at least try and trust Neal; Henry was counting on her to. So she nodded, turned around and called out for Henry. Not 5 seconds later he had run to the door. When he saw who it was he was shocked. Emma took a few steps back, watching them from the dining table where she pretended to do the daily crossword in the newspaper.

* * *

"Did you want to come inside?" Henry offered, as he stared up at his dad for the first time in his life.

"No, I have somewhere to be, and I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome." Neal politely declined.

"You're going?" Henry asked disappointment obvious on his face.

"Just for a bit," Neal promised, kneeling down to face Henry eye to eye. "I'll be back in a couple days. I just need to return my car to a friend in Augusta, and somehow find my way back here. I'll hitchhike or walk or whatever it takes to come back to you, I promise Henry."

"Really?" Henry asked, his vulnerability making him seem so much younger.

"Yep, I even left all my stuff at Granny's, so I would have to come back for all that anyway." Neal reasoned. Henry smiled.

"What's that", Henry said pointing to the object Neal was holding.

"Why don't you ask your mom?" Neal suggested glancing over to Emma, who he was sure, was listening in to their conversation.

"Ok," Henry responded, confused.

"I was actually wondering if you would look after it for me while I was gone." Neal asked. "I can't take it with me, but I don't want to leave it at Granny's, anyone could steal it." He said as he passed it over to his son, who held it as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

"Sure" Henry beamed at Neal.

"Great" Neal said as he stood up, "well, I will see you soon"

Henry smile at him and said goodbye. Neal was about to walk away when Henry threw his arms around him. Neal was touched that Henry seemed to care about him enough after one 2 minute encounter to give him a hug, and instantly wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders.

* * *

Emma watched as they hugged, and couldn't help but feel a little emotional. That was her family. She and Neal had made Henry, and although she felt incredibly anxious around Neal, she couldn't help but notice how _right_ it felt to see him with Henry.

As the boys waved goodbye, and Henry walked back into the loft, Emma rapidly blinked her eyes, trying to get rid of the tears pooling within them.

"Mom!" Emma jumped slightly. Shocked at once again being called _mom_ – she would get used to it eventually she told herself.

"Yes Henry?" Emma probed, knowing what he was going to ask.

"What is this?" Henry said as he held up the present Neal had given him.

"That Henry is a Native American dream catcher, and it is flypaper for nightmares."

* * *

**HEY! wow... i started writing and couldn't stop... so you got a long chapter :) **

**anyhoo... my go that winter finale was... perfect... i loved it... so much... emma and henry - he called her mom! (regina's face when he did that tho was a little upsetting... but... oh well...) and snow and charming :D nawww... and EMMA HAS MAGIC WOOOOOOOOO! i obviously knew from the season 2 premiere but i didn't think it would be explored until much later on in the season, so i'm glad rumple has legitamised emma's abilities :D **

**anyway... how was this chapter? i thought it was time for some resolution... reviews are always welcome (hint... hint...) :D**


	11. Henry

Henry's mind was reeling as he stretched out on top of his bed. The afternoon sun was streaming in from the window and catching on the dream catcher he had hung above his bed.

It had been 9 days.

9 days ago, his dad had been dead. Well… according to his mom, Emma, anyway.

It had been 8 days.

8 days since he had screamed at his mom and attempted a breakout.

It had been 6 days.

6 days ago – that's 144 hours – his dad had been released from jail, said goodbye and left town ... leaving few belongings, a dream catcher and his son waiting for his return.

It had been 5 days.

5 days since the awkward meeting at Granny's with his two moms. He was asked to choose between the two, and although he knows what he wants, he didn't and still doesn't want to upset anyone.

It had been 3 days.

3 exhausting, long and never-ending days, since his family had promised that Neal, his father, would return soon.

Henry sighed loudly as he watched the dream catcher sway slightly above him. He was sure he didn't have magic, but Henry knew that something within his family's faith was strong enough to bring anyone home. Although… this man had run away before, and as much as he hoped, Henry could feel himself resigning to the fact that he would never truly know his dad.

At least he had met him once.

* * *

As he lay, contemplating his large complicated family Henry could hear Emma and Snow in the kitchen. And eventually the smell of hot cocoa wafted towards him.

"Henry" a singsong voice called from the kitchen. The boy tried to resist temptation, but as a kid, and chocoholic, he couldn't pass up the opportunity of hot cocoa, even if it did mean dealing with his mom's nervous smile she had been wearing for the past week. He knew she was worried that he would want to leave her for Regina after the debacle with Neal, and he didn't know how to broach the topic.

As he sipped the warm liquid that his grandmother passed him, Henry couldn't help but think of all the good things that had happened recently. The town now knew their identities (and Henry no longer felt insane.) He had found his grandparents. His mom and grandma had returned from the enchanted forest, they were all alive and healthy, and were beginning to be a real family. But it didn't help distract his mind from Neal. Henry got to see Emma and her parents bonding every day. He was beyond ecstatic that Emma was home again, he had missed her so much and never wanted to be separated again, but he also wanted Neal. He wanted to get to know his dad.

Henry was pulled out of his stupor by Emma pulling his empty cup from his hands, "Henry can you set the table for 3 please." She asked, placing his mug in the sink with hers to be washed later.

"But mo-ooom…." Henry whined slightly as he was nudged gently towards the cutlery drawer.

Emma shot snow a look that Henry didn't quite understand, and the two women smiled at him unnervingly.

"Why only 3?" Henry questioned, as he pulled out 3 knifes, 3 forks and 3 placemats from the kitchen draws.

Snow simply replied, "Charming's doing the night shift," before walking to the oven to pull out her homemade lasagna.

When there was a knock on the door, Henry was surprised. Even more so when his mom called from the kitchen, "can you get that Henry!"

Not hesitating to seize the opportunity of actually being allowed to open the door of his own home, Henry rushed forwards, and yanked it open quickly.

It was Neal.

"Dad!" Henry exclaimed, all but jumping on the man in the doorway.

"Henry!" Neal replied with as much vigor as his son, and laughing slightly at the enthusiastic greeting.

Once the two had pulled apart Henry noticed Snow pulling on her jacket, with her purse clasped in her hand. "Where are you going Grams?" Henry asked, one arm still slung around his father.

Snow merely smiled. "Out - You have fun with your parents Henry." She encouraged as she mussed his hair and quickly kissed his forehead before leaving.

Henry looked from Snows retreating figure, to the smile on Emma's face and finally to the bag dumped on the floor behind Neal. "You all set this up didn't you?" he asked his parents with a smile forming on his face.

Emma matched his smile with a coy grin of her own, "maybe… maybe not – you will never know kid" she teased, motioning for Neal to come inside and dump his bag by the door.

* * *

As he sat at the table, eating lasagna, salad, and later on ice cream, Henry realized his dream had come true.

Since he had found out he was adopted, and had realized what that meant his one wish was to meet his real parents and spend one day with them like a normal family. And even though the circumstances where a bit different than his 7 year old self had imagined, his heart filled with joy.

It wasn't until Snow had returned at 10:30 that his parents had realized the time. "Oh, look at the time! Henry…. Go get ready for bed." Emma had ordered immediately.

There was no doubt in his mind that he was exhausted, but he did not want this almost perfect evening to end. They had eaten, talked, played scrabble, monopoly and had gone through Henry's multiple baby books. His hesitation was apparently obvious because Neal sat down on the couch and promised he wouldn't leave.

As he raced through his evening routine, toilet, teeth, pajamas, he couldn't stop thinking about his evening. His 9 year old self would never have imagined this evening possible. As he buttoned up his Pajama top his eyes landed on a camera, and he reached over to grab it.

* * *

The adults were all siting around the living room, Emma and Neal were packing up what appeared to have been the disastrous game of monopoly, where Emma had landed herself in jail almost every other turn, and Henry had bought more than half the houses, rendering Neal bankrupt.

As Henry nervously held the camera behind his back, he walked into the room. "There he is!" Snow announced. "I heard you creamed your parents at monopoly – good job" she laughed, as Emma mock glared at her.

Neal was the first to notice Henry's awkward stance. "What have you got there Henry?"

"What?... nothing…" Henry muttered as he attempted to hide his hope for a family photo.

Neal wasn't easily deterred, and jumped up to tackle his son. Henry was laughing hysterically by the time Neal had him pinned to the floor, with the camera in his hands. Henry didn't even notice, until a bright flash exploded right in his face. "Gotcha!" Neal exclaimed loudly, as Henry's face scrunched ridiculously, making Emma and Snow laugh.

"Not Fair!" Henry retaliated, reaching for the camera, which was pulled out of reach by Snow.

"Smile!" she taunted Henry, as she snapped photo after photo of him reaching for the camera, and Neal tackling him into a headlock.

Emma cracked up at the look of distaste on Henry's face, and leapt into action when she heard Henry's plea for help, "MOM!" However, instead of pulling Neal of Henry, or grabbing the camera from Snow, she ran over to tickle Henry as he squirmed ferociously in his dad's arms, forcing him to laugh uncontrollably.

Henry wasn't sure what made them all stop attacking him, but 10 minutes later her was being tucked into bed by a mussed up looking Emma, and a still sniggering Neal.

"Next time we'll try and get a calmer photo" Emma promised as she leaned in to kiss her son's head.

"Why would we do that!" Neal exclaimed "those photos are going to be brilliant! Are you doubting your mothers photography skills Emma?" he chortled, poking her in the ribs.

Surprisingly, Emma didn't coil away, she merely laughed along with her son. "Night Henry" she whispered eventually before standing up and leaving the boys to say goodnight.

As soon as Emma had left the room Henry sat up and asked, "are you staying in town!?... Will I see you again?"

Neal sat down on the bed, and gently pushed his son back into his pillows. "Yes, I'm staying at Granny's"

Henry, desperate to see his father again told Neal to meet at the diner at 8 am sharp the next morning. "Gramps always takes me there after we clean out the stables" he reasoned.

This made Neal smile fondly at Henry. His son _liked_ him, even after he had been absent Henry's entire life the kid still liked him. "You're amazing" Neal quietly announced as he gently grasped Henry's shoulder and rubbed the boys arm lightly with his thumb. The sentiment made Henry smile, but a yawn interrupted his son's further queries as Neal decided it was time the boy got some sleep. "Night," Neal whispered, "sweet dreams."

As Neal got up and turned off the light he heard Henry sleepily murmur, "Night dad," and his heart swelled with happiness. He had an untouchable grin on his face as he said goodbye to Snow, and thanked her for her lovely dinner. As he grabbed his bag, Emma approached him.

"Thanks for the invite Emma; I had a really great time. Henry is … the best kid in the world" Neal proclaimed, making Emma smile slightly.

"He is pretty great, I just wish I had been around for more of his life, I wish I could have given him this happiness sooner." Emma admitted, making Neal nod in affirmation.

"He deserves this world and more" he agreed

"But all he wants is us" Emma sighed happily

Neal paused, considering his words before replying hesitantly. "I've only been a dad for about… a week… but I have to say it; I'd do anything for that kid already"

"I know… it's strange how fast the attachment forms. Although I guess I always knew he existed somewhere…" Emma avowed

"Was it hard giving him up?" Neal asked

Emma paused, looking away as she felt her eyes prickle slightly at the memory. "Yes, the hardest thing I've ever done. But… I had to give him his best chance. And at the time, that wasn't with me. By arranging an adoption and ensuring he didn't end up in the foster system I managed to survive those 10 years." Emma felt her throat tighten and gave a little cough, looking back at Neal whose eyes didn't show any pity, only remorse.

"I should have been there. I should have been the one in jail. We could have been a family. We could've-"

"Neal. Stop." Emma interrupted. "We can't change the past. And anyway, who knows what we would have done if we were still together when I found out. We weren't exactly in a stable home, and we might have decided the same thing. Ultimately we can't change Henry's past, only his future"

During the silence that followed, they smiled at each other. In that moment, unbeknownst to each other, they were both reliving the best moments of their time together.

The meet cute

The beetle

The 'I love you' declarations

The son they had made together

The evening they had just shared

It was dark in the apartment, as Snow had turned off the lights when she had gone upstairs moments ago. And as the silence continued their smiles slowly became more nostalgic and peaceful than expected.

Suddenly the front door opened, and clipped Neal in the back, making him jump forwards slightly towards Emma. James walked through, holding Snow's purse and looking curiously at Emma and Neal.

Neal immediately greeted James, before turning to Emma and thanking her again for the invitation. "It was a great evening. We should do it again sometime."

Emma smiled slightly, and agreed as Neal walked out the door, waving goodbye.

As the door snapped shut, James swiveled around to face Emma, and raised his eyebrows. "Did I just interrupt something?"

* * *

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I was on a holiday and didn't have access to a computer… so… yeah… **

**I didn't really go into detail in the chapter but I imagine Snow spent the evening cruising around with James in the cop car eating food from granny's. And she forgot her purse so he brought it back in case she was worried/needed it. **

**Anyway! I hope you liked this chapter… it's fluffy but fluff is good… mostly… please leave a review and I will love you forever and ever :D**

**Oh yeah and …. HAPPY HOLIDAY'S !**


	12. Fathers

Awakening at 5 am, from her position on the couch, Emma groaned. She had a kink in her neck, and somebody was making a lot of noise in the kitchen. "Shut up!" Emma moaned into her pillow, and surprisingly the sound of the microwave whirring and the teapot chirping stopped.

Curious, Emma sat up slightly, looking over to see who the annoying, early morning cook was. She groaned again.

James was peering her way guiltily, "Sorry!" he whispered back to her, before pulling out the slice of half heated leftover lasagna from the microwave, and instead opting for a glass of juice.

Emma sunk back down into the couch, closing her eyes. However the events of last night wouldn't stop replaying in her mind. After Neal had left things had gotten pretty awkward with James. His raised eyebrows, and slightly suggestive comments, made it obvious that he thought she and Neal were 'getting friendly.'

Thankfully, he had left shortly after Neal, needing to continue his evening patrol of Storybrooke, and it was obvious he had just returned. However, now that Emma was awake, she couldn't get back to sleep. Not because she wasn't tired (because she was) but because she knew it was her turn to keep watch over Storybrooke. She was due to start her patrol in an hour, and therefore needed to start hitting back some black coffee… now.

Sighing, Emma sat up and rubbed her eyes. Folding up her blankets, and grabbing her pillow, she walked silently to her (and Henry's) room. She didn't want to wake him last night with her unsettled sleep, so she had slept on the couch.

* * *

Emma, showered, dressed and slightly more awake, entered the kitchen, to find her father still in there. She sighed internally as she entered the kitchen to find him with two mugs of coffee. Gratefully, she took her mug, and drank half the cup, to the amusement of James.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked as she resurfaced from her second mug of coffee.

She looked at him, stunned that he was offering her breakfast. He caught onto her look quickly, and attempted to diffuse the tension. Failing spectacularly. "I mean, well, you're tired, and well, I'm your dad, and well, I can make French toast…? … if you would like me to" James stuttered.

Glancing at her father, Emma was surprised to see he looked nervous. Charming never came across as nervous, David… maybe… but since the curse had broken he had been everything but nervous. Awkward… shy… unsure… but never nervous. Emma felt somewhat obliged to accept his offer once she had noticed how he was sweating.

Sitting at the kitchen table with her third cup of coffee, Emma studied James. He was exactly as she had always imagined her father would be. Maybe a bit younger… but his personality was just what she had always dreamed of. Growing up with a slew of foster parents who either didn't care, or were oddly restrictive, Emma had always imagined her ideal father.

He was someone who would play with her for hours on end as a kid, someone who would teach her cool things like self-defense, just because he was worried about her. As she had grown older, she had filled with resentment towards her parents. But often, times would occur when all she wanted was her father. After a bad day at school where her bra had been stolen from the gym locker rooms, she wanted her father for protection, for somebody to stick up for her. After countless drunken high school parties had ended disastrously, all she wanted was for someone to care, and be angry that she had gone out and gotten trashed. She knew that if she had a father, he would care about all these things.

However, now she had a father, all those ideals seemed irrespective. Sure, she now had a dad, Prince Charming nonetheless, but all their relationship summed up to was – awkward moments, where Emma felt frazzled and uncomfortable, whilst James tried his hardest to bridge the gap.

Proving her point, James walked over with her French toast and sat down beside her. Emma immediately grabbed her fork, shoveling food into her mouth so she didn't have to talk.

"Sooo…." James begun, "you and Neal seem to be getting a lot closer"

Doing an awkward nod/shake head turn in order to disagree with her father, Emma sighed internally. Of all the father/daughter moments he could have picked, he had to decide on the 'you and a boy' talk.

After a moment of silence that had Emma think the subject was being dropped, James continued. "You may be angry at him still… but … he is a good guy Emma."

Emma's fork clattered to her plate as she stared wide eyed at her dad. She attempted to swallow her mouthful of food, and gasped "what?" just loud enough for James to hear.

He swiveled in his chair, facing Emma fully, and preparing himself for what he was about to say. "When you had him locked up last week, we had time to talk." This made Emma roll her eyes, only James would think of having a guy in lockup meant there was time for a heart to heart.

"I know his full story Emma, and whilst there may have been a few little things I didn't really approve of, I realized the parallel between your story with him and my past with Snow." James continued. "And it made me wonder if you love him, Emma, because he definitely loves you."

Emma, who was becoming more and more uncomfortable with this conversation made to stand up from the table, but James' hand shot out to hold her still. "No. You need to hear this. Finding true love isn't easy. And often, we have to put those that we love before ourselves. Neal heard about your destiny and knew he had to let you go. It is so similar to what happened between me and your mother. She knew that if she didn't let me go, that my life would be torn apart. So, she broke my heart. Ripped it into thousands of pieces more like." James sighed, remembering the past.

Emma took his pause as an opportunity to get a word in. "but you two were _true love's_ it didn't matter what happened you were destined to always find one another. It's not like that with Neal and I."

"Says who?" Charming countered. "You are reacquainted now, so what is stopping you?"

Emma thought back to the moment she realized she had been betrayed; the moment she knew Neal had left her, and wasn't coming back. Under James' scrutiny, Emma managed to choke out a simple response, "he hurt me too much"

"That's love Emma. It _hurts_ but that is what makes it so powerful. – what was it that you and Snow told me when you finally came home?" James asked, his own heart clenching at the mere memory of being told about Cora's heart pulling stunt with Emma.

"Love is _strength_"James reminded her as she sat unmoving in her chair. "Love is magical, and magic, is power. And whilst all magic comes with a price, so does love. Vulnerability. For love to be a success, you have to open yourself up, make yourself vulnerable, and allow somebody to fill your heart." James whispered, lifting Emma's downcast face upwards by her chin.

As they made eye contact, Emma began crying silently, and allowed James to pull her in for a hug. Whether he knew it or not, she was making herself vulnerable to him, and in that moment letting him into her heart. Whilst Emma was always fixated on having a father for protection, she never truly realized how much she needed the comfort provided by the strong arms of her dad.

* * *

8 am found Henry and Neal at Granny's dinner, with 2 steaming mugs of hot chocolate sitting on the table between them.

Neal wanted to know everything possible about Henry, but didn't know where to start. Henry on the other hand was not shy.

"Do you like chocolate too?" Henry begun with his interrogation

"yep"

"what's your favourite sport?"

"umm… soccer, you?"

"I'm uncoordinated; I prefer books." Henry supplied before continuing. "What's your favourite book?"

"Uhh… fairytales are interesting in this world…"

At Henry's skeptical look, Neal decides to answer again. "Harry Potter was my favourite when it came out… what sort of books do you like?" Neal asked, taking a sip of his cocoa.

"Oh, anything really. So do you know August well?" at this question, Neal inhaled some cream from his mug of cocoa in surprise. As he coughed and spluttered, Henry kept his face in an impassive, curious mask.

"Why do you ask?" he questioned his son once he could breathe again.

"I heard about what happened and was wondering if there was any more to the story." Henry asked, averting his eyes and taking a large sip of cocoa.

Neal sighed, knowing that Henry was still fishing for facts amongst the onslaught of information he had learnt in the past week.

Reaching over to grasp the boy's hand, Neal coaxed Henry to look him in the eyes. "The last time I saw him before I came to Storybrooke was when I gave him your mom's car. I wanted her to have it, and I was hoping he would pass it along to her. And he did, which I am grateful for. It made me feel like a part of me was always with her. That car is special. It's where we met."

Henry nodded, his brow furrowing slightly. "Is that when you gave him the money he stole from Emma?" he asked.

"Yeah" Neal murmured across the table.

There was silence, the father and son sat looking around the diner, drinking their cocoa, and imagining how their lives could have been different.

The longer the silence stretched on however, the more upset Henry looked. Neal knew he had to say something. "What are you thinking about?" Neal asked cautiously.

Henry looked up at him, gauging his trustworthiness. "My mom's" Henry eventually sighed. "I don't know what to do."

Neal had to admit. He was slightly relieved. Henry wasn't upset over a mistake _he_ had made. He was concerned about something else entirely.

"Well" Neal begun, "Maybe I can help. What's the problem?" the slight nudge was all that it took for Henry to open up.

Within minutes Neal had heard all about the awful evening where Regina and Emma had discussed custody with Henry. As far as he was concerned, Henry had thought decisions had already been made. He didn't want to be the one to break anyone's heart, and Neal could see how the guilt was eating away at the boy.

"It's hard dealing with parent's sometimes. They want what they think is best for you, but they don't always know what is right. I think Emma and Regina just want to spare you the unhappiness of ending up somewhere you don't want to be." Neal reasoned

"But I love them both! I don't want to make that decision!" Henry exclaimed quietly.

"…well, if you love them both are you saying you want to stay with the both of them… equally?" Neal asked

Henry sheepishly kicked the table leg, and murmured something unintelligible.

"Sorry… didn't catch that" Neal stated

"No" Henry replied, louder this time. "I want to stay with Emma and Gran and Gramps, but I don't want to hurt Regina. She's still my mom. I grew up with her."

Neal took in a deep breath. "I know it's hard to go against someone you love, but you need to consider what's best for _you_ and _your_ happiness. Tell them what you just told me and Regina will understand. Besides, this isn't permanent. If in a few months you want to change the arrangement around, you can. _This isn't permanent_"

Henry stared at him for a while, eventually saying something that made his heart stop. "You know, Mr. Gold's shop is right around the corner if you want me to show you. It must have been hard to lose your dad, but he is here now. The separation isn't _permanent_ for you either."

Neal didn't need or have time to ask who Mr. Gold was, because before his heart restarted and he could force his mouth open a voice behind him croaked.

"Bae?"

* * *

**Sooo…. Yeah at the moment I'm pretty convinced Neal is Bae…. I mean seriously… it's a very large possibility. And if he isn't then… oh well… but I'm thinking yes at the moment. **

**Anyhoo… what did you all think about the Emma/Charming and the Neal/Henry stuff? I tried to keep everyone in character but it's hard considering that Emma is a closed off person and we hardly know Neal…. **

**Anyway reviews are always welcome so feel free to leave a quick (or long) message below :D **


	13. Leaving

**Ok… for those who were a little … shocked… on how I ended the last chapter I'm letting you know now that it will not be a big focus of the story. This is an Emma/Neal (and subsequently Henry) story but I read (or watched… can't remember which) an interview with one of the cast members of OUAT and they said something I will never forget – that until you accept and let in love from parents and family, one isn't capable of having fully functional adult relationships. (Or words to that effect) so … yeah … that's what that last chapter was attempting to display. Not only for Neal, but Emma as well.**

* * *

It was freezing. Out of all the places to meet, he had to choose the coldest. What was wrong with Granny's diner? It was heated and sold great food and hot drinks. Sure meeting at the docks was more private but … why did they need privacy?

Emma, rugged up in 2 scarfs, gloves and her warmest jacket walked towards the figure sitting on the edge of the pier. His short brown hair was waving gently in the harsh wind, unlike Emma's long blonde curls which were spastically whipping her face as she slowly walked towards him.

Neal didn't care about the weather, he had bigger issues. When he heard Emma's wary footsteps behind him, he turned slightly to look at her, before turning his gaze back to the ocean. Sitting on the edge of the pier, with his feet dangling in the air gave him a sense of freedom.

"What do you want Neal?" Emma asked in an exasperated tone from where she stood behind him. There was no way she was going to sit there next to him on the edge of the pier, what if she fell into the deep freezing water.

Neal was silent; the only sound to be heard was the wind, and the waves crashing around the pier. "I can't do it." Neal finally stated, his back still turned towards Emma.

Her heart clenched. What couldn't he do? Was he leaving? … Henry would be so upset. In a firm tone she replied. "_What_ can't you do?"

Neal hung his head, looking at his hands. Merely shaking his head.

From behind, Emma was fuming. Neal always had let her down spectacularly. Had all this been a joke? Turning up and saying "_I still have feelings for you" _… convincing James that he loved her … gaining Henry's trust and adoration. There was no way she was going to let him hurt _her_ son and get away with it.

"Turn around and look at me" Emma fiercely shouted over the wind. There was no way he was going to leave her again without facing her, and explaining his reasons. "_What can't you do?" _

Surprised at her intensity, Neal turned to look at her. He looked scared and upset, but managed to choke out an answer. "I can't stay here"

It was like a knife through her heart - It was like Cora's hand trying to yank out her heart. She couldn't believe this was happening again. But instead of closing up like a clam and walking away, as she so desperately wanted to do, she choked out a strangled. "Why?"

Neal looked back out to sea. Forming an answer in his head that he hoped would be good enough for her. He had promised himself that he would stay forever. That Emma was too important to him to ever leave again. And now that he had Henry in his life as well, this was going to be even harder. But he had to do this now. Before everything got more complicated.

"I just can't do this anymore. Henry needs a father that will never abandon him. Someone that he loves and can love him back. If I go now, he could still have that. Maybe with James. I dunno. He just deserves more than me." Neal explained. Hoping the excuse would be good enough for Emma. It was partly true. Henry deserved more than him.

Still standing behind Neal, Emma was now frozen. Not by the cold, but by the words he had just uttered. Neal stood up to face Emma, and took a step towards her. He reached out and caressed her cold face gently as she stood frozen in shock. "Bye" he whispered, before turning away.

Neal walked passed Emma but it wasn't until he was halfway up the pier that Emma regained control of her voice and limbs. "LIAR!" She shouted at Neal, causing him to freeze in his tracks. She walked towards him, grabbing his arm when she was close, and spun him around roughly to face her. There were tear tracks on his face, and his eyes were red.

The sight of him crying made her pause, before she reached out to shove him backwards and continue yelling at him. "YOU LIED – YOU KNOW I CAN TELL WHEN PEOPLE ARE LYING – WHY ARE YOU LEAVING? – DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME AGAIN!"

He looked suitably abashed as Emma called him out on his feeble attempt of a lie. Hoarsely Neal whispered "what do you want me to say Emma?"

"THE TRUTH!" she shouted, her voice catching slightly. Emma was desperately trying not to cry in front of Neal, but it was proving to be difficult.

He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands before taking a deep breath. "I can't… my father… it's too hard… I can't" he faintly stuttered.

Emma was having none of this. "You wanna know what _too hard_ is Neal? It's being thrown into jail by _your boyfriend_ and being pregnant with _his kid_. Knowing that you are not good enough to care for said child and needing to give it up. _Hard_ is never knowing your parents – thinking that they abandoned you on the side of the road – thinking that you are worth no more than trash to the people who are supposed to love you more than anything else. However - _Beyond hard_ - is telling your son that his father is too scared of his own father and too scared of commitment to stick around." Emma took a deep breath, still glaring at Neal before continuing. "I don't care what issues you have with _rumplestiltskin_ - you fix them – because you are not leaving Henry, at least not without the proper goodbye that he deserves."

Emma turned to walk away. However this time, Neal stopped her. "How do you do it?" He asks.

Turning around and raising her eyebrows in confusion, Emma replied "do what?"

"Connect with your family. I always thought you hated your parents… but now you're just exuding a 'happy family' vibe."

"You mean how did I forgive them?" Emma clarified

Neal nodded

"It's hard, sometimes I still think of all the 'what ifs'. So much could have been different if it weren't for the curse, or if Snow hadn't gone into labor early, or if August hadn't snuck through, or if they just didn't make me go through the wardrobe…" Emma's thoughts spiraled off, momentarily consuming her.

Neal's voice snapped her out of her thoughts "I can't forgive him Emma. I can't be near him. He is so evil. He broke our deal. How am I ever meant to trust him again?"

Emma sighed. "Look Neal, I'm not the person you should be talking to about trust. I have more trust issues than this entire town put together. But the one thing that helped me was realizing everything that my parents did for me. They gave up so much, just for the possibility of my safety."

Neal thought about this momentarily "Well _rumplestiltskin _is still evil, and hasn't stopped using magic so… he hasn't really done anything or given up much has he."

"No…" Emma replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes "the only thing he did for you was spend hundreds of years searching for you so he could be with you, like you planned."

"Yeah – and look how good that turned out! It ruined everyone's lives – including yours Emma – especially yours." Neal countered

"I wouldn't say what he did was completely bad. In that other world I would have been a _princess_ - I would have been a different person all together. And if it weren't for his stupid curse… I wouldn't have Henry, and I can't imagine life without him."

Neal smiled at the mention of Henry. "yeah… I guess so. We never would have met without the curse. I was born about… 300 years before you."

"Exactly." Emma agreed

There was silence as the two stood staring at each other. Having run out of things to talk and fight about.

Emma gave a little cough, and took a half step backwards. "You should go talk to your father; he just wants you to be happy." She advised

"How do you know that?"

"Because that's all a good parent ever truly wants – their child's happiness." Emma murmured softly, recalling the many lessons on parenting she had recently learnt.

Neal nodded thoughtfully. "Fine, I'll go talk to him before I leave."

"If you do decide to leave, you have to promise you'll say goodbye to Henry first." Emma insisted

"I promise"

"Good" she nodded.

Emma turned around and started to walk away, leaving Neal to his thoughts. However she paused and looked over her shoulder at Neal who was pensively staring out over the ocean.

"For what it's worth" she shouted back at him, attracting his attention. "I hope you can stay, Henry would be distraught if you left." This made Neal smile slightly, and Emma nodded at him again before finally walking back to her car.

* * *

Neal sat staring at his tumbler of whiskey. It was late, and he knew that Granny's would probably be closing soon, but he was reluctant to leave. He didn't want to run into his father on the streets of Storybrooke.

When the door to the diner opened, Neal jumped slightly; he was bordering on anxious and was easily startled. However his father was nowhere to be seen, the new patron was a kind faced woman who seemed to know Ruby the waitress. The women settled down next to him and ordered two hamburgers – one with pickles.

Neal looked over at her and noticed she was staring at him. "What" he grunted impolitely.

"Are you Baelfire?" she asked knowingly

"So what if I am?"

"I'm a friend of your fathers… I was just curious." She replied, undeterred by his behaviour.

Neal turned away from her, taking a sip of his whiskey instead.

"I'm Belle" she announced, holding out her hand.

Neal stared at it for a moment before reaching out with his own. "Neal… well Baelfire… but please call me Neal."

She smiled brightly as she pulled out a book from her bag. "I'm the new librarian" she informed him as she flipped to a certain page, "You should come check out the books sometime soon. It's a marvelous Library."

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think I'll be around much longer."

"Why not?" Belle asked, looking up from her page suddenly

'Why couldn't this woman leave him alone' Neal thought. He glanced at her inquisitive face and managed to mumble, "things are… complicated."

"With your father?" she questioned.

Neal sighed, taking another sip of his whiskey, "with everybody."

"Isn't that a reason to stay?" Belle reasoned.

"Huh" was Neal's not so elegant reply.

"Well, leaving town now would be pointless. It would be as if you turned up to merely disturb the dust -"

"Look lady, this is really none of your business." Neal finally cracked, interrupting her metaphor.

"Well it is. If you leave there would be many people who would be hurt, and I do not like seeing my friends hurt or upset."

Neal opened his mouth to reply bitingly but was interrupted by a voice that sent shivers up his spine.

"Thank you Belle, you're too kind to me. But really, I earned his animosity"

"Rumplestiltskin! You came" she said with a smile. "I've already ordered"

"How about we go find a booth?" He asked her sweetly.

"Alright. Neal… please come sit with us" Belle offered

Mr. Gold looked up at his son hopefully. "Yes son, please do"

"No. I wouldn't want to interrupt your … date." Neal asserted

"We are just friends" Belle stated calmly

Neal still refused to talk to his father, "no thanks, I'm leaving"

"Please, just 5 minutes." Mr. Gold looked at Neal beseechingly.

Belle looked at the two men, standing awkwardly and warily next to each other "I can leave" she interjected.

"No!" both Rumple and Neal exclaimed at her offer.

"Please son, come sit."

Neal sighed, and cautiously sat on the edge of the booth next to Belle, ready to leave at a moment's notice.

There was silence, which was broken by the arrival of Ruby with Belle's hamburgers. As she handed over the plates she looked at Neal, "Can I get you anything?"

'A full bottle of whiskey, a sword and a lifeline please' he thought as he warily eyed his father from across the table. Clearing his throat Neal shook his head and murmured "no thanks"

As Mr. Gold reached for the ketchup on the table, Belle decided to break the ice. "So, what have you been up to since you last saw your father?" Belle asked Neal. "You know Emma don't you?"

"We're not talking about Emma" Neal stated protectively.

Belle looked concerned at his outburst, but Mr. Gold merely looked up.

"So _are _you Henry's father?" He asked his son who glared harshly at him, "I mean, the whole town knows, but it's just hard to wrap my head around now that I know who you are."

Neal grunted yes, and took a final swig of whiskey, slamming the tumbler back down on the table and pulling out a 10 dollar note. "We're not talking about _my son _either… how about you just tell me how you two met."

Belle, looking happy at the progress launched into the story. It wasn't exactly the most romantic, but Neal had to admit they did seem to have some chemistry.

Belle and Rumple were just at the point of their true love's kiss when the door to Granny's was yanked open and Henry in his pajamas came running in. Seeing Neal, he pushed passed all the tables, knocking chairs flying as he ran towards his father.

"Oof … Henry, what's going on?"" Neal exclaimed as Henry all but jumped on him, wrapping his small arms tightly around Neal. At his question the boy started crying. Neal, shocked, looked over to his father and Belle who looked confused and to Ruby who looked extremely concerned.

Neal maneuvered his way out of the booth, kneeling down on the floor, and pried away the boy's arms from his neck. Henry struggled with the attempt of separation, and re-tackled his father when Neal let go of him.

"Henry, Henry. Look at me, please. Calm down. Tell me what's wrong." Neal repeated over and over whilst rubbing his son's back soothingly, until Henry had calmed down enough to back away slightly and force out a short sentence.

"I heard you're going to leave me!" Henry choked out before once again wrapping his arms around his father.

Neal had nothing to say to Henry, and the lack of disaffirmation only made Henry clutch Neal tighter.

Neal looked at Ruby over Henry's shoulder, and watched her reach for her phone. As she presumably called Emma to let her know Henry was safe, Neal picked Henry up off their spot on the floor and whispered "let's go home" into his sons ear lovingly.

Without a backwards glance, Neal led Henry, who was clutching onto his arm tightly, out of the diner and into the night.

* * *

**Hey all! I hope your Christmases were awesome (if you celebrate it) and that you enjoyed this chapter **

**Please let me know what you think about the way I handled the emma/neal and then the neal/belle scenes I'm really not that great at writing rumbelle or anything so sorry if that part was awkward or something…. And I hope I didn't make Henry too upset to seem plausible… **


	14. Finality

Neal didn't even have to knock on the door. Emma yanked it open the moment she heard him and Henry on the landing. Henry was still clinging onto his father's arm and Emma's eyes were wide and worried as she glanced from Henry to Neal.

"Come in" she ushered, as she made to pull Henry away from Neal. She was unsuccessful. With the strength and power of a desperate child, Henry managed to squirm away from his mother, whilst remaining his steady hold on Neal's arm.

As Emma continued with her attempt to separate Henry from Neal, he looked up over her shoulder and saw Snow White and Prince Charming in the kitchen, staring at him. He nodded slightly before turning his attention back to his son.

Neal knelt down on the floor next to Emma, who was trying to understand what was wrong. Apparently he had snuck out the window and no one had noticed he was gone until Ruby's phone call.

"You can't just leave like that Henry! We were so worried. What's wrong?" Emma was asking her child, her throat sounding raspy as if she was trying to hold back tears.

Neal reached over, putting his spare hand on her back for comfort. She glanced at him questioningly, her eyes wide and startled. "Henry heard that I am leaving. He was only trying to stop _me_ from going." Neal replied, hearing a sharp gasp from the kitchen.

He swiveled his head around to face Emma's parents. Snow had a hand placed over her mouth guiltily, and James looked uncomfortable. "Sorry…" Snow begun "I thought Henry was asleep… I was updating James on today's drama when Emma was in the shower and Henry must have overheard…"

Emma sighed heavily, encouraging Neal to soothingly rub his hand up her back; she surprisingly did not shrug him away. Emma shot a look to her parents and asked them for some privacy and once they had retreated upstairs, she focused on her son.

"Henry. Your grandparents shouldn't have been talking about Neal like that. What you overheard was gossip and you should never trust thing's that you uncover out of context. How about you calm down a little and ask for the _whole_ story."

As Emma spoke, Henry's eyes flitted from Emma to Neal, unsure of what to do.

Neal, agreeing with Emma calmly stood up. "Let's go sit on the couch and see if there's anything good on TV." He suggested, in an attempt to divert Henry's attention.

Emma watched the two settle down on the couch, and flip on the TV before tip-toeing up the metal staircase.

James and Snow were sitting on the edge of their bed, holding hands and whispering nervously to each other. Upon seeing Emma, they stood up.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Emma whisper yelled at them, her forehead scrunched up in annoyance.

"I'm so sorry" Snow immediately replied. "I shouldn't have said anything…."

"No, you shouldn't have" Emma huffed, running a hand through her hair. "I told you that stuff in confidence, Snow. Why were you even talking about it? I asked you not to!"

Emma's mother looked suitably abashed. Her downcast eyes flitted to her mute husband and back to her daughter, who with her hands on her hips looked more like their parent. "James was curious…"

"Yeah… well… curiosity kills the bloody cat" Emma hissed back at her mother, before glancing quickly down the stairs. "We will continue this discussion in the morning – but for now, you two are grounded, stay up here for the rest of the evening." She ordered, glaring at her parents stunned faces before heading down to the kitchen.

As Emma made three mugs of hot chocolate she observed Henry and Neal. Her heart swelled at the very image. They had turned off the TV and were curled up together on the couch. Neal, it seemed, was reading Henry a story from his book.

Sitting there next to each other, Emma was amazed by the resemblance the two shared. Surprisingly, whilst they looked similar, it was the little mannerisms they shared which made them uncannily alike. The brown hair and the infallible smiles. The kind inquisitive eyes and the perseverant spirit. The big hearts and the warm hugs.

Emma slowly approached them with their hot chocolates, not wanting to interrupt their special moment together. However, when Henry looked up and saw her, he smiled and reached out an arm towards her. Placing the Cocoa on the coffee table, Emma snuggled up next to Henry, sandwiching him between her and Neal. Unsurprisingly this only made the kid smile. Henry had been cuddling up to Neal as he read to him, and as Emma wrapped her arms around Henry, Neal's arm which had been encircling his son towards him, stretched out to include Emma.

Emma was hesitant at first, with Neal's hand on her shoulder, his thumb gently rubbing circles on her upper arm. However, as the story progressed, she relaxed into their cozy huddle.

When the story, an excerpt from Henry's fairytale book which had shared the surprising history of Mulan and Prince Phillip, had finished, Henry reached over for his lukewarm cocoa. Emma shot a look at Neal behind their son's back, and he cleared his throat.

Henry glanced up at his father, and his anxiety begun creeping back over him. He had no idea what was going to happen, all he knew was that his grandparents had been talking about Neal leaving, and that he couldn't let that happen. Emma's arms wrapped around him from behind, and she positioned them so they were facing a pale looking Neal.

Emma's heart was thudding violently in her chest. She had already been through this torture once today, and she wasn't sure if she could handle it a second time. But she needed to remain strong for her son who had grown very strongly attached to his father, in a very short period of time. She wasn't sure how she actually felt about Neal. She was conflicted. A part of her still resented him for trusting August, and leaving her. Another part of her was deeply connected to him, as he was the first person she ever loved. There were also other contributing factors to her confusion. Seeing Neal acting as a father for Henry made her constantly wonder what their lives could have been like as a family, and what they could be in the future. There was also the issue that every time he touched her, her body warmed, and fireworks exploded in her stomach. She tried to pass those reactions of as embarrassment and nervousness, but couldn't fully ignore the voice in the back of her mind screaming "I never stopped loving you."

"It's true" Neal begun, "I was talking about leaving town earlier today. But I think it's important for me to point out that I hadn't yet made a decision" he explained, looking Henry right in the eye and holding his sons hands together, wrapped tightly in his own.

Henry nodded slowly.

"I was scared," Neal continued. "For so many years, my father, Rumpelstiltskin… Mr. Gold, has been the person I have pushed all my anger towards. He abandoned me. Hewas too frightened of the unknown to trust me. Therefore I ended up in this world all alone, and as you know - I had nothing."

Emma watched as Neal struggled with telling his story. She knew he was trying hard not to cry in front of Henry, but that this was a sore topic for him, as it was for her. She stretched out her left hand from where it sat wrapped around Henry, and placed it lightly on Neal and Henry's bundle of hands. His eyes flickered up to hers, and she smiled encouragingly.

Taking a deep breath, Neal persisted with his tale. He talked briefly about the feeling of betrayal and the loneliness and fear that sprung up upon his arrival in this world. "I could not have arrived anywhere more different than the enchanted forest. The technology and the lack of magic in this world confused me. And I had no one to help me figure it out. People thought I was crazy and I was bounced from foster home to foster home for 2 years until I escaped." Neal sighed. "After that, things were… easier, to a certain extent. I didn't have people chasing me down, but I didn't have any money or know-how. I had dropped out of school and ended up riding busses, visiting new places, earning money doing odd jobs… stealing occasionally."

Emma could feel Henry's statue like posture, and glanced at Neal, signaling him to get to the point.

"Henry, I can't imagine life without you in it. You are my son. And these last few weeks with you have been amazing. I regret every moment of your life that I missed and I wish I could turn back time and change everything."

Emma took a deep breath, preparing herself for the impending arrival of Neal's decision.

Henry had tears in his eyes that were about to spill. As he waited, staring wide eyed up at his father Henry knew that there was nothing he could do. Neal's decision had already been made.

"I think… because of all that regret… and because everything seems so challenging here, I need to stay and try to fix it. If I leave now, I will just be causing more harm. I don't want to hurt either of you, and if I don't stay I'll never find a way to forgive my father… or myself."

Emma let go of her breath, relieved that she would have time to sort out her own issues regarding Neal. She wouldn't have to keep sweeping all those feelings under her bed in order to protect herself from excessive hurt.

Henry on the other hand began crying, and tightly wrapped his arms around Neal's neck. "T-T-Thank y-you" he stuttered through his tears, as Emma rubbed his back, and Neal returned his hug.

* * *

Emma crept up the metal staircase, needing to grab some spare blankets from Snow's closet. She hoped her parent's would be asleep, but was unlucky. Her mother was leaning against the headboard of their bed, with a big smile on her face, and a few tear tracks on her cheeks. James' arm was wrapped around her, and he shot Emma a smile as she entered their space.

Emma walked over to the cupboard and grabbed from the top shelf an extra pillow and blanket for Neal. After their heart to heart, Neal had tried to leave, promising Henry that he wouldn't leave Storybrooke, and that he would return here in the morning. This hadn't been good enough for the overly tired child, who had begun clinging to his father again. Hence the spare blankets. Hopefully knowing Neal was sleeping under the same roof would be good enough for Henry. However, when she arrived back downstairs she saw Henry had pulled their duvet and all their pillows off their bed and was lying over Neal on the couch.

When Neal saw her, he whispered, "I'll move him in a minute, let's just wait for him to fall asleep first."

Nodding, Emma adjusted Henry's blankets and sat down next to Neal. "So you're staying" she whispered quietly, her mouth close to Neal's ear.

He smiled and nodded. "I think I was having a bit of a panic attack earlier. And seeing Henry freak out forced me to man-up… is that okay?" he asked softly.

Emma smiled nodding slightly as she wrapped herself in the blanket she had found upstairs. Neal watched her as she got comfortable, "what?" she asked when she noticed him staring.

"You going to share that blanket?" he whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to shoot down her spine.

She offered him half of the blanket which he draped around himself, careful to avoid covering Henry's face. He settled back into the couch with a tired sigh, but quickly realized he wasn't comfortable. One of his arms was awkwardly pinned to his side in an attempt to stay warm and not break Emma's personal space bubble. But… she was right there next to him, he could feel her body warmth as her side pressed against his. After a long internal debate, Neal wriggled his arm out of the blankets and stretched it out along the top of the couch. 'There'… Neal thought…'that's more comfortable.'

He was beginning to doze off when he felt it. It made his heart jump slightly in hope. Emma's head was resting against his arm. Actually. No. it was snuggled against shoulder. Neal took 10 deep breaths, not daring to move before he realized she was asleep. Feeling brave, he moved his arm from its position on the back of the couch, and wrapped it around Emma's torso. Once he was sure she wasn't awaking to kill him, Neal finally rest his head gently against hers and fell asleep.

* * *

**There we go… **** family fluff... **** how was it…? **

**Now I'm just letting you all know that this story only has about 2 chapters left before I finish it … :'( but hopefully by then this awful hiatus will be over and we can start getting some REAL neal/emma/henry moments! **

**Anyhoo… reviews… I love 'em. And I love everyone who leaves me one :D**


	15. Magic

It was the smell of bacon and coffee that pulled Emma from the depths of sleep.

However, it was the odd combination of sun, warmth and snoring that woke her up.

The warmth and comfort of the body she was curled against was an unusual, yet pleasant feeling for Emma to wake up to. Although, combined with the slightly familiar scent and snoring of the man next to her, those feelings quickly became unsettling.

Whilst she had drifted off to sleep with her head casually leaning against the back of the couch, her body was now curled up around Neal's, with one of his arms surrounding her, and his head resting atop hers.

Emma quickly glanced around the room. Henry was still asleep, sprawled out on the couch, his head resting on Neal's lap. She could also see Mary Margaret in the kitchen, cooking probably.

Damn it.

If Snow had seen her cuddled up to Neal like this, there was bound to be many questions asked later. At least it appeared James wasn't yet awake. If _he_ saw what was going on… well … actually… Emma had no idea how he would react. Protective? Smug? Curious? Suspicious?

Groaning quietly Emma carefully guided Neal's head to the edge of the couch and cautiously wriggled out of his arms, trying not to wake him. Once she was successfully standing next to the couch, still in yesterday's clothing, she observed the boy's. Neal was undisturbed by Emma's jostling and had continued to snore softly. Henry was also still conked out, his arms splayed randomly and one leg hanging off the side of the couch.

Gently, Emma approached him and lifted his leg back onto the couch so he wouldn't fall off. After re-draping the blanket over him, Emma lightly placed a kiss on his forehead, and tiptoed away.

Unfortunately, Emma's deductive skills had been wrong this morning. James was most definitely awake and sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a mug of coffee. Upon seeing her father casually reading the morning paper, Emma paused, waiting for his unknown reaction to her little overnight snuggle fest with Neal.

Once again, her father managed to surprise her. After noticing her presence he gave her a simple smile and muttered "morning" to his daughter.

Emma, thinking his reaction was much more pleasant than foreseen, walked into the kitchen to grab herself a mug of strong black coffee.

"Good morning" she whispered to her mother, who was frying pancakes and bacon simultaneously.

Snow looked up at Emma, a coy smile spreading on her lips, "morning," she replied with more meaning hidden behind her words than expected for a simple greeting.

Emma groaned lightly and rolled her eyes. Personally, Emma thought as she carried her coffee back to the table and sat down opposite David, Snow did not have the right to look at her like that. Not after what she had witnessed in the first week back from the forest. Thank god Henry hadn't been around that fretful day or her parent's actions would have opened a whole new can of worms that Emma didn't wish to delve into with her 10 year old son.

* * *

Emma and Charming sat in companionable silence until they heard shuffling from the lounge room, followed by a loud scream. After a quick, worried glance at each other, David and Emma bolted towards the noise. Henry was sitting upright on the couch, breathing heavily and looking terrified. Neal, sitting beside him, was trying to calm him down but appeared so shocked by what was happening that all he seemed to be managing was patting Henry's back worryingly.

Charming and Emma rushed forwards towards Henry. Emma sat next to her son, pulling him onto her lap and wrapping her arms around him, whilst David sat in front of him on the coffee table. As Emma spoke calmly into her son's ear David reached forward to place his hand on his grandson's cheek, in an attempt to soothe the boy.

Meanwhile Snow, who had followed her husband and daughter into the room, looked at Neal. He looked so out of place, but at the same time concerned for Henry. Knowing he needed a way to help out she approached the couch.

"Neal how about you go get Henry a glass of water, and I'll find a candle." Mary Margaret suggested.

"Okay" Neal replied, standing up purposefully and striding into the kitchen, not even thinking about why she needed to find a candle.

Upon locating the glasses, Neal filled one and took it over to Henry, who was beginning to calm down. As his son drank the water, his hands shaking slightly, Neal shot Emma a look. What the hell was going on? Neal obviously knew what a nightmare was; he was frequently visited by the memories of horrible events he had witnessed during his life. However, it appeared that there was a clear cut routine established to deal with Henry's night terrors. What with David's gentle touch and Emma's warm hug and soothing words. Even Mary Margaret seemed to be involved in the little ritual, Neal thought as Snow walked back into the room with a single candle, already alight.

After she passed the flaming candle over to her grandson, she sat down next to her husband, and put her hand on Henry's leg. "Are you alright?" she asked sweetly.

Henry, nodding slightly started talking. "I was in the room _again_. Why can't I just get over it already? I was in there twice tonight! I hate this!" Henry complained, airing his frustration.

Surprising for Neal, His son's random statement was met with sympathy and understanding from his grandparents and Emma, who also appeared slightly guilty.

Neal had no idea what was going on, his face must have looked comical as he tried to decipher his son's garbled response. It made no sense. A _room_? Someone needed to explain to him what had just happened.

Clearing his throat quietly, he made his presence known to the others, who look startled at the reminder that someone else was in their home. It was Henry who smiled at Neal, and blew out the candle that broke the awkward moment caused by his interference.

Snow stood up first announcing that breakfast would only be 5 minutes, before she trotted back to the kitchen, closely followed by James. Henry passed the candle to Emma, before he hopped off her lap and walked to Neal. As his son approached him, Neal knelt down, opening his arms for a hug. Henry readily obliged, wrapping his own arms around Neal. "Sorry I scared you" Henry mumbled into his dad's chest.

Neal sighed. Had he been that obvious? "No. No. it's alright. I was just worried about you. It must have been a pretty terrible nightmare." He said, placating his son. Neal moved his hands to Henry's upper arms, so to pull them eye to eye, but Henry hissed in pain. This immediately caught Emma's attention from where she was perched on the couch watching them. She rushed over, and started unbuttoning Henry's shirt.

"What's going on?" Neal asked, confused once again.

Emma ignored him, "Henry, why didn't you tell me you were in pain?" Emma scolded lightly as she made to pull off her son's pajama top.

Neal gasped when he saw it. Covering Henry's left shoulder, and upper arm was a large red burn.

"What the hell!" Neal choked out, "Somebody tell me what is going on" he demanded as Emma stared at Henry's arm in horror.

Henry, looking down at his shoulder and grimacing slightly, muttered, "It's a long story, but I'm sure you know that magic comes with a price."

This statement caused Neal to lose his breath as he stared at his innocent looking 10 year old. His life should not be marred by magic. He deserved better.

"Henry," Neal begun in a firm tone, causing his son to look up from his arm and into his father's eyes. "Who did this to you? Was it my father? Was it Rumpelstiltskin? Because if it was -"

"It's my fault" Emma cut in before standing up and calling for Snow and James.

Neal stared at her, his mouth agape. Emma? Magic? Why couldn't anyone give him a straight answer!

"What's wrong?" Mary Margaret asked, as she appeared behind Neal.

"His shoulder" Emma stated simply, as she moved away slightly from Henry so her mother could see the burn.

"_Oh my gosh_" Mary Margaret gasped. "David!" she called out to where her husband was flipping the last batch of pancakes.

"Yeah!" he called out calmly

"Come here" Snow replied, a tense edge creeping into her voice. Neal grabbed Henry's hand in order to comfort the child, who kept glancing down at his shoulder, his face scrunched up in pain.

"Alright, just give me a second" James replied as he tipped the pancakes onto a large stack and placed them in the oven to keep them warm.

As David walked into the room and saw the three adult's crowded around Henry, he paused slightly, before walking over briskly to inspect the situation.

Upon seeing Henry's arm David let out a groan, dropping to his knees like everyone else. "Jeeze Henry, that must hurt, why didn't you say anything" he asked as he inspected the burn.

"Do we have any burn cream?" Emma asked

"Well… yeah… but this is pretty bad…" James replied.

"What else do you have in mind _charming_" Emma replied, frustrated.

A glance passed between Henry and James, a look that even Emma and Mary Margaret couldn't understand.

"Please" Henry whimpered slightly, looking at his grandpa with wide eyes. "It hurts really badly."

James' eyes flickered to Neal and back to Henry before he relented. Turning around to face Emma he asked a question that had everyone stumped. "Who's the lesser of the two evils. Regina or Gold?"

Emma's face scrunched. "What?" she asked clearly confused.

"They can help us. Henry's burn is quite bad; they can get rid of it in a second." David explained.

Neal had had enough. Nothing was making any sense. How the hell had a dream burnt his son? And now they were talking about letting his father or Snow White's evil step mother use magic on Henry! They had to be insane to think he was just going to go along with everything. "NO! Everyone STOP NOW!" Neal interrupted before Emma or Snow had a chance to decide what to do.

Startled at his outburst, everyone turned around to face him as he continued. "What the HELL is going on? _Somebody_ better tell me right now. And we are _not_ going to get _my father_ to use magic on Henry. I do not trust him!" Neal fumed.

"Whoa! Calm down," Emma suggested. "We don't have time for this now, we can talk later."

"No! Nobody is using magic on Henry until I know what the hell is going on – even you Emma! What did you do to him?" Neal demanded to know.

David and Mary Margaret turned on Neal in that moment. Their faces going from startled and wary to outraged.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean!" Snow was quick to defend Emma.

"Yeah, I don't like your tone or what you're insinuating Cassidy," James added.

"EVERYBODY BE QUIET!" Emma shouted although they were all still huddled close together on the floor.

"Mom, Dad – I _told_ Neal it was my fault Henry got burnt. And Neal – it's my fault because Henry ate a poisoned apple intended for me in order to prove magic was real. I'm his mother and I should have believed him. But I didn't so he was put under a sleeping curse and almost died."

There was silence as Neal processed what Emma said, whilst Mary Margaret and David sat shocked, staring at Emma.

Neal broke the silence after a few moments. "But, Henry's not in a sleeping curse now" Neal said, looking at his son, "what does it have to do with the burn?"

"The nightmares are a side effect." Henry answered, "I physically stay where I'm sleeping but my mind and soul travel to a netherworld, and there is this room filled with flames. And they burn."

Neal nodded slowly… beginning to understand what was going on. Eventually he looked at Emma in question, "and Regina can help?" he asked.

"Yeah" she sighed.

"Alright" Neal allowed, "I'll go call her."

Neal stood up and left the room. After a moment, Henry got up off the floor as well, holding his arm awkwardly, and walked to the bathroom.

"I hope Regina can help," Emma murmured, turning to face her parents who were sitting there like statues, smiling at her. Mary Margaret had tears in her eyes as she leant over to hug Emma tightly.

"Whoa! What's going on… are you okay?" Emma immediately asks as she wraps her arms around Snow.

It was James who was smiling broadly at Emma behind Snow that answered her. "You called us mom and dad." He said simply before shuffling over to join the group hug.

Emma groaned internally as she accepted David's hug. She was never going to live this up. They would expect her to call them mom and dad all the time now… if that's what a slip of the tongue cost her, maybe she should just stop talking altogether.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sooo… this chapter…. Totally did not end up how I planned… but it kinda works for how I want to end the story… (next chapter) … **

**Anyhoo… who is getting excited about the new episodes? I know I am! The two clips I've seen so far are really good so if you are into spoilers – definitely check them out :D **

**Please let me know how you thought this chapter went… cos I'm really not sure … **

**Reviews are awesome… please review… reviews are the best form of motivation ever … :D **


	16. children

The sharp knock on the door interrupted their breakfast. Groaning, Emma stood up from the table and allowed Regina into her home. The worried woman immediately stalked over to Henry, ignoring Emma and her family, checking him for burns.

"Are you okay? You should have called me earlier! Why isn't your necklace working anymore? Were you wearing it?" Regina babbled as she healed her sons shoulder.

"I'm fine mom, I just… forgot to put it on last night." The boy replied warily, before turning his attention back to his pile of pancakes. This statement turned Regina onto Emma.

"And why didn't you remind him to wear it? You are his mother aren't you?" Regina snidely spat at Emma before rounding on the others at the table. "And what _wonderful _grandparents you seem to be!" she continued, her focus on Snow and Charming, before she turned and noticed Neal sitting next to Henry. "I don't even want to know what you're doing here, in what appears to be yesterday's clothing," she pointedly glared at Neal. "Obviously not setting a great example for my son" she mumbled before turning on Emma again. "I hope you are at least being careful with how you're delving into this new relationship. I thought we agreed our focus would be on Henry."

"Okay lady – shut up" Emma interrupted before Regina could find more ways to insult them. If anything _she_ was the bad example for Henry. Obviously Regina was worried about Henry's burns, and the magic that seemed to trap him in nightmares, but she needed to calm down.

Regina raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to retaliate, however was stopped by Mary Margaret. "What Emma meant," Snow begun, with a pointed glare at her daughter, "is would you like to join us for breakfast? We have pancakes and bacon and coffee."

Regina looked slightly taken aback, and raised her eyebrows at Emma who was surreptitiously rolling her eyes. She cleared her throat, "Really," Regina stated skeptically, "I'm sure that is not what your daughter meant." Turning, she made to leave.

"Wait!" Emma said, earning curious glances from 5 pairs of eyes. "Please do stay Regina." There was something about the usually callous and ruthless women that made her feel sympathetic. Emma used to be the mother who was looking in on her son's life from an outsider's perspective. She knew how bad that felt. And if she, Neal and Regina were all going to be involved in Henry's life, then they had to at least try to include one another. Clearing her throat Emma continued "I'm sure Henry would love to tell you about his recent horse riding experience."

This stopped Regina. Her face softened immediately as she glanced at Henry. "You rode a horse?" she asked him sweetly, with a small but detectable undertone of sadness. Regina loved horses, but hadn't ridden one since she left the enchanted forest. A part of her had always assumed she would get Henry involved with the sport 'when he was older.' But it appeared she had missed her shot. Her son, who now had his real parents and even grandparents in his life seemed to be experiencing new things without her. For years they were all each other had. And now, Henry was happily surrounded by family. And Regina, well, she had no one. The whole town was either scared of her, or wanted to kill her. And her son, the baby she had raised wanted nothing to do with her.

"Yeah! It was so much fun!" Henry replied, pulling Regina from her haze of desperation.

As Henry began giving Regina a blow-by-blow recount of his first horse ride, Emma grabbed a clean plate and cup from the kitchen, and motioned for Regina to take her seat next to Henry. Regina gave her a small grateful smile, as Emma moved to sit between Neal and Charming.

* * *

The table had been cleared and all the dishes were washed. Henry was seated next to his father, and opposite his moms. After breakfast, Snow and David had left him and his parents to 'talk.' Henry was just hoping they weren't asking him to choose between them again. He didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

He had tuned out their discussion ages ago. They were talking about adult stuff that he had no interest in. He had already heard so much about Regina being the mayor, and why she was forced to step down. He knew every detail of Emma's trip to the enchanted forest off by heart. And to be honest, he didn't really care about their extensive discussion on the weather. All he truly cared for in that moment was the fact that his parents were all in one room, and having a civilized conversation. Who knew this was where he would be? Not him that's for sure. 1 year ago he was silently suffering as Henry Mills, the son of the brutal town mayor. A loner at school and lonely at home. He thought his adoptive mom didn't love him and that his parents didn't care. When Ms Blanchard had given him his book… she had saved his life. She had given him hope, which gave him a purpose to fulfill. She had given him what he needed to find happiness.

Unfortunately Henry was forced back into their conversation when he heard his name.

"Why don't we ask Henry?" he heard Emma say.

"Ask me what?" Henry countered

"Well…" Neal begun, turning to look at his son with a supportive smile on his face, "your moms want to know if you felt like changing your living arrangements."

Henry felt his stomach drop. He looked upwards at Emma, who looked as nervous as he felt, and over to Regina, who looked hopeful, yet guarded. What was he supposed to say?

As he took a deep breath, Henry felt Neal's hand grasping his shoulder reassuringly, and remembered their conversation from Granny's diner. _"it's hard to go against someone you love, but you need to consider what's best for you and your happiness."_

The boy took a moment to glance at his father, who nodded encouragingly, before opening his mouth to reply.

"I love you both." Henry stated simply, staring between Emma and Regina before dropping his gaze to the table. "And I know you both love me a lot… but... I think I just want to stay here with Emma and Gran and Gramps." Henry continued, looking up at Regina's morose face.

"You are my mom," he said to Regina, "and you always will be. But Emma is as well. And… at the moment, I think I need her more. Being here with not only Emma but Grandma and Grandpa, it makes me feel whole. The only better feeling is when I can be with all three of you" Henry pauses, looking around at Regina, Emma and Neal. The adults are shocked by his statement. Although they felt that they could barely manage a quick meal without awkward moments and hesitant conversation, it seemed to make Henry happy that they could at least try.

"But I know it is impossible to be together every day, so… for now… my decision is to live here." Henry reasoned. "I'm not choosing between the two of you… I'm choosing here as in; at this time, in this place. If I change my mind down the road, then things can change. Storybrooke isn't exactly big and we see each other almost every day anyway so… we will stay close." Henry explained

Regina nodded, "I understand" she croaked, reaching her hand across the table in hope that Henry would accept it. Henry immediately reached for Regina, and the pair held hands as Henry finished speaking.

"I want _all _of you in my life. I want to have sleepovers at home" Henry said looking at Regina and squeezing her hand. "But I also want to go on a road trip in the bug with you two." He said, looking between Emma and Neal, who shared a surprised look. "And I want family dinners and a whole bunch of stuff, and I want it because I love all of you, and want to see you all, all the time." Henry finished with the eloquence of an 11 year old.

Emma smiling at her son nodded, "I think we can manage all that" she replied, getting out of her chair and walking around to Henry for a hug. After pulling away from him and placing a kiss on his forehead, Regina walked over for a hug as well. She already had tears streaming down her face as she embraced her son. Therefore, when Regina started whispering sweet nothings into her son's ear Emma and Neal watched as the pair started sobbing in each other's arms.

* * *

It was decided shortly after their heart to heart that Henry would spend the evening with Regina. And although Emma felt that painful tug in her chest, as she watched Regina walk away with Henry, she knew she had to share. She couldn't keep him away from somebody he loves, it wouldn't be fair.

"She won't hurt him, right?" came Neal's voice from behind her. He sounded vulnerable, as if the wrong answer would send him into a flurry of worry.

"No… she wouldn't hesitate to hurt anybody in general but when it comes to Henry, she would do anything to keep him safe." Emma replied softly.

Noticing they were all alone in the loft, Emma became instantly uncomfortable. Her relationship with Neal was definitely improving, but she didn't know where to go from here. It appeared they were at a crossroads, and they could take an array of different paths. They most certainly were not the same people they had been 11 years ago, but they had something in common. A very big, important something. Henry. He was made from their love, and together, they needed to be his parents. It was about time they both stepped up and did what they should have done from the start. Be a family. Emma needed to knock down her walls and let him in, as a part of her family for Henry's sake. And for her own. Whether that meant they had a future as a couple, or whether they could manage being just friends. They would figure that out over time.

"Do you want to go get a coffee?" Emma asked.

Neal observed her, a small smile grew on his face as he looked her up and down. "Maybe you should change first" Neal jested. "You look a bit rumpled; I wouldn't be caught dead sitting next to you at Granny's"

Emma raised her eyebrows and put a hand on her hip, "what, you don't like the 'homeless' look anymore?... someone's getting a bit picky with old age" she quipped, before turning around to go change, leaving Neal standing in the middle of the loft.

"It's too 2001. You know I can't deal with outdated items - that includes style!" Neal shouted to her sarcastically.

As he waited for her by the front door, a smile stretched across his face. He didn't care what happened; as long as he had Emma and Henry in his life he knew he could be happy. He didn't need Emma to fall in love with him, however much he might want her to. Having her back as a friend, as part of his own little family was good enough for him. He loved her and he would be whatever she needed him to be.

Exiting her room, looking much tidier, with her messy hair pulled back in a loose pony tail, Neal thought Emma could have been 17 again. She approached him, grabbing a soft looking grey jacket from the coat rack and opening the door. Stretching out her hand for him to take, she looked at him mischievously before saying, "now, how about that drink?"

* * *

**Ok… well … there we are – that's the end. **

**I wanted to finish this story with showing Emma's acceptance of Neal, of her beginning to let him back into her life. That's what the main theme of this story has been… and I had to put the regina stuff in there because it shows that regina/emma/neal are starting to work together as parents as a **_**family**_** for Henry. **

**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this story and it helped you get through the winter hiatus… THANKGOD ouat comes back out today – I've been slowly dying without it… **

**Let me know how you think this chap/fic went and if you would like me to start another story. (I'm bound to get tons of inspiration from the next episode…) **


End file.
